Vuela conmigo
by anazkyf
Summary: El nuevo ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge ha decretado una nueva ley: los nacidos de muggles deberan casarse con sangre pura y Hermione deberá casarse con Sirius... despues de mucho fingir... seguirán fingiendo o es algo real?
1. La intervencion de un amigo

Capítulo 1:

La intervención de un amigo

"Yo, Cornelius Fudge, elegido nuevamente como ministro de magia, declaro que ante los evidentes ataques de mortífagos al mundo mágico y considerando la seguridad como prioridad, el ministerio proporcionará a cada familia con seguridad mágica evitando así daño alguno a miembros de nuestra sociedad. Y a los nacidos muggles se les pondrá como condición para esta protección que estén unidos políticamente por las leyes mágicas a una nacido de familia mágica (sangre pura), con la única finalidad de que existan más uniones entre el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle.

Sin más por el momento

Cordelius Fudge"

…..

Sirius Black caminaba por el pasillo del ministerio de magia.

Se dirigía como todas las mañanas a su oficina.

Mientras caminaba, le guiñaba el ojo a una que otra bruja guapa que se encontraba en su camino. Y solo a unas cuantas les sonreía con coquetería.

Entró a su oficina (elegante y sofisticada) y se sentó tras su escritorio.

Un momento después alguien tocó la puerta.

-Adelante –Indicó el mago de cabello negro azulado, moreno, alto y de ojos grises que ahora expresaban libertad en lugar de dolor. Simplemente guapo.

-Buenos días –Saludó su amigo Lupin al entrar.

Él seguía casi igual, con ese aire de cansado, pero con expresión de radiante felicidad y una que otra cana.

-Hola, Remus –Sonrió Sirius –Toma asiento –

Su viejo amigo le hizo caso y se sentó frente a él.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Preguntó como nada el ojigris mientras revisaba unos pergaminos que tenía sobre su escritorio.

-Anoche Teddy, Dora y yo te estuvimos esperando para cenar –Le recordó.

-¿Era anoche? –Preguntó sorprendido Sirius –Lo olvidé por completo -

-¿En dónde estuviste? –Entrecerró los ojos el licántropo con suspicacia.

Sirius sonrió pícaramente.

-Por ahí, hubo una fiesta sensacional –Explicó recordando la noche que había pasado.

-Sirius, puedes tomar mi consejo o dejarlo, pero ya no tienes 20 años… quiero decir que la vida que llevas, no es vida –Se preocupó Remus por su casi hermano.

-Claro que es vida ¡estoy libre! Y me encanta como vivo –Siguió sonriendo el animago.

Remus negó con la cabeza con tristeza.

-Remus, de verdad lamento mucho no haber ido con ustedes a cenar, pero no hace falta que te preocupes por mí, yo soy muy feliz así –Anotó con fuerza.

-Como tú quieras, pero algún día sentarás cabeza y alguien aparecerá para lograrlo –Sonrió Remus.

-Ja, eso de vida en familia es para ti y no para mi –Aseguró sonriendo.

-si… ya veremos –No quitó su sonrisa el licántropo, se levantó y caminó a la puerta –Te esperamos en la noche para cenar -

-Ahí estaré –

Entonces el licántropo salió.

Sirius se quedó viendo la puerta por donde se fue su amigo y negó con la cabeza. Lo pensó. Era mentira lo que Remus le había dicho. Él no. El gran Sirius Black nunca sentaría cabeza. De eso estaba seguro.

….

Harry Potter miró con detenimiento la puerta de madera. Encima de ella había un rótulo que leía:

"Sirius Black: Subdirector de la confederación internacional de magos"

Respiró profundo y luego tocó la puerta.

-Adelante –Le indicó la voz de su padrino.

Sirius miró entrar a su ahijado de ahora 24 años. Era idéntico a su padre James, excepto sus ojos que eran como los de Lily.

El animago se levantó para recibirlo.

-Hola, Harry, cuánto tiempo sin verte –La saludó acercándose sonriente a él y dándole un paternal abrazo.

-Hola, Sirius –Sonrió Harry también –Yo también te extrañé -

-Pero pasa, toma asiento –Le indicó su orgulloso padrino -¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo están Ginny y James? -

-Muy bien, gracias –Tomó asiento Harry y le sonrió a su padrino.

-Hace mucho que no te veía –Se quejó Sirius detrás del escritorio.

-Nunca nos visitas, siempre estás ocupado –Rió Harry.

-Y lo dices tú, jefe de aurores –Se burló -¿Cómo te va con eso?-

-Pues muy cansado –Se quejó Harry –Pero estoy contento. Aunque con todo lo que está pasando tengo mas trabajo que nunca -

-Sí, me lo imagino, todos tenemos más trabajo en todo el ministerio -

-¿Supiste lo de la ley mágica? –Preguntó Harry disimulando su interés por ese tema en particular.

-¿La de la protección mágica?-

-Sí, esa, la de los nacidos muggles –Explicó Harry.

-Yo traté de que no se llevara acabo, pero nada pude hacer a final de cuentas desafortunadamente –Anotó Sirius.

-Sí, me lo imagino, Fudge lo decidió y nada se pudo hacer para impedirlo –Asintió el pelinegro –Es eso lo que me trae aquí -

-Dime, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? –Ofreció Sirius poniendo atención a la petición de su ahijado y recargándole del respaldo de su silla.

-¿Recuerdas a mi amiga Hermione? –Comenzó con mucha decisión, Harry.

-Claro, Hermione Granger ¿Cómo no me voy a acordar de ella?-

-Pues ella es para mi como una hermana –Abrió su corazón el pelinegro –Igual que Ron como mi hermano. Y ella me tiene muy preocupado ahora con todo esto de la ley. Es hija de muggles y debe cumplirla. A ella lo que más le preocupa es la protección a sus padres mucho más que a ella misma. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que algo le pueda pasar y todo por esa ley -

-Sí, te entiendo, pero ¿Qué no estaba en otro país? –Preguntó Sirius.

-Sí, se fue a estudiar pero regresó hace un par de años –Explicó Harry.

-¿Y cuál es tu petición? –Cuestionó el ojigris.

-Pues… Sirius, en verdad no te pediría esto si no fuera realmente necesario o que tuviera otra opción. Pero por más que lo he pensado, no encuentro otra solución -

-Dime –Insistió su padrino.

-Sirius –Harry suspiró –por favor cásate con Hermione-

-¡¿Qué? –Se asustó el animago abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Yo sé que te pido demasiado, pero en verdad es muy importante y es temporal, esa ley no es eterna –Se apresuró a decir el chico.

-Pues sí, pero tendríamos que hacer muchas cosas… ¡fingir! –objetó Sirius.

-Sí, ya sé –Admitió Harry –Pero eres nuestra única opción, esto es de vida o muerte y yo te lo agradecería infinitamente -

-No lo sé, Harry –Se detuvo Sirius –Es… mucho-

-Lo sé –Se preocupó Harry –Pero eres nuestra única opción. Piénsalo. En verdad sería una gran ayuda. Y hay otra cosa -

-¿Cuál? –Preguntó Sirius pensando que qué otra cosa más habría detrás de todo eso.

-Pues… Hermione no sabe que he venido a pedirte esto y nunca estaría de acuerdo –Habló el chico –En caso de que aceptes… tendrías que convencerla –

Sirius suspiró con cansancio.

-Piénsalo –Le repitió su ahijado –Y cuando decidas algo me avisas. No importa lo que elijas… entre tu y yo nunca va a cambiar nada -

-Está bien, lo pensaré –Aceptó el ojigris.

-Muchas gracias, Sirius –Se levantó Harry, abrazó a su padrino y con una leve despedida, salió.

Sirius se quedó anonadado.

Nunca en su vida se había metido en algo como esto.

La realidad era que quería como un hijo a su ahijado, pero casarse…

No

Era demasiado.

Y luego con alguien que medio recordaba y que casi no sabía nada de ella.

No.

Definitivamente no.

…

Un grupo de magos se aparecieron repentinamente en el lobby del ministerio de magia.

-¿Todos están bien? –Preguntó en voz alta Sirius Black.

-Si –Respondieron varios.

Algunos magos que estaban por ahí se aproximaron a los recién llegados. Entre ellos una bruja de unos casi 60 años que se apresuró hasta Sirius.

-Señor Black ¿Está usted bien? –preguntó.

-Sí, gracias Meryl –Le respondió a su secretaria.

-Pero está sangrando, señor –Le señaló su brazo que tenía una gran herida y del cual chorreaba sangre.

-Es cierto –Se fijó.

-Será mejor que vaya de inmediato a San Mungo –Sugirió Meryl. –No se preocupe por los demás. Los enviaremos de inmediato –Añadió al ver que su jefe miraba a sus compañeros.

-Muy bien, encárguese –Le ordenó.

Meryl asintió y Sirius giró sobre sí mismo y se apareció en San Mungo.

Llegó a una abarrotada recepción.

Miró el tablero que estaba detrás de la empleada que atendía la recepción.

Tenía que ir a la cuarta planta.

Caminó por el pasillo adornado con bolas de cristal con velas dentro, sosteniéndose el brazo y haciendo presión para que dejara de sangrar.

Aunque no les había ido tan mal, habría sufrido una emboscada junto con sus compañeros.

Un grupo de mortífagos los había tacado y aunque no sufrieron bajas él había salido lastimado.

Llegó hasta el cuarto piso y se dirigió hacia otra recepción.

-Disculpe –Habló a la empleada y le mostró su brazo -¿A dónde voy?-

-Siga el pasillo y en la última puerta espere a que llegue algún sanador –Le indicó.

-Gracias –Sonrió el animago y siguió las instrucciones.

Entró al lugar que le habían ordenado y miró la pequeña habitación que estaba acostumbrado a visitar cada vez que iba de urgencia a cualquier piso.

Tenía una silla, un carrito lleno de pociones de diferentes colores, una camilla y una vitrina llena de frascos de diferentes tamaños y artefactos extraños.

Sirius tomó asiento y esperó a que algún sanador lo atendiera.

Llevaba un par de minutos esperando cuando al fin la sanadora entró.

El pelinegro se quedó anonadado al ver a la sanadora.

Alta, de cabello castaño como enrulado ahora, y de ojos marrón, miró a Hermione Granger.

Y ella no lo miró porque venía leyendo su sujetapapeles.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a hablar.

-Buenos días, señor… -Y lo miró.

Ella también se sorprendió al verlo.

-Hola, Sirius –Lo saludó sonriendo -¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?-

-Unos cuantos años –Sonrió también él.

-¿Qué te pasó? –Le preguntó. Acercándose a examinarle el brazo.

-Un hechizo mal logrado en una emboscada –Respondió enseñándole la herida –Lo ataqué antes de que terminara el hechizo, pero me lastimó -

-Bien, igual te voy a lavar antes de curarte –Le explicó ella.

Con magia llevó hasta Sirius el carrito de curaciones, desapareció las pociones que no utilizaría y dejó una vasija con un poco de agua y un frasco grande con más agua. Se puso sus guantes y se dispuso a curarlo.

Sirius sintió ardor cuando la chica comenzó a lavarle.

-¿Hace mucho que trabajas aquí? –Le preguntó Sirius tratando de olvidar el dolor que sentía.

-Poco más de dos años –Contestó ella.

-¿Estudiaste en otro país? –Siguió él –No recuerdo haberte visto en el bautizo del pequeño James -

-sí, estaba en Vacouver estudiando medimagia y me perdí muchas cosas, lamento decir –Explicó ella secándole la herida y untándole un ungüento que le quitó el dolor. Luego le apareció un vendaje.

-Listo, te daré un poco de poción reabastecedora de sangre, te hará bien –Le ofreció un pequeño frasco que la sanadora sacó de debajo del carrito.

-Gracias –lo tomó él y se lo pasó de un solo trago.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Le preguntó ella sonriendo.

-Con más energía –Respondió contento.

-Excelente, tienes más color –Observó ella y le puso una mano sobre su mejilla –No tienes fiebre –Lo miró a los ojos –Bien de la vista –Tomó su muñeca –Bien del pulso… estás muy bien. Si tienes un problema te vienes de inmediato. De lo contrario en 2 días te puedes quitar el vendaje sin problema -

-muchas gracias, Hermione –Le extendió la mano sana.

Ella se la estrechó.

-De nada –Sonrió –Nos vemos luego, tengo mucho trabajo –Y salió mientras le dictaba a su vuela pluma el procedimiento que le hizo a Sirius.

Y Sirius de nuevo se quedó anonadado.

Lo que más trataba de hacer era ignorar la petición de Harry.

Y se la encontraba a ella, para recordarle lo que estaba en juego con su decisión.

Regresó a su departamento.

Pensativo y callado se encerró y acostó en su sofá a pensar las cosas con calma.

Hermione Granger.

Ese nombre retumbaba en su mente.

No la veía desde la graduación de Harry de la academia de aurores.

En realidad la había visto fugazmente, porque ella rápido se había ido.

Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, la había visto en la boda de Harry y Ginny, claro.

Tambien fugazmente.

No era fea.

En realidad era linda.

Y por lo que había visto era muy dedicada con su trabajo y muy buena también. Lo había curado de maravilla.

De pronto recordó algo.

Ella le había salvado la vida junto con Harry.

Sí, lo salvaron del beso del dementor.

Él le debía la vida a ella.

Si no fuera por ella ahora sería alguien sin alma.

Tenía una deuda con ella.

Y debía pagarla porque él siempre pagaba sus deudas.

Además, si él aceptaba podría salvarle la vida a ella y a sus padres.

No era tan malo casarse y fingir un matrimonio.

Harry tenía razón, esa ley era temporal.

Solo debian disfrazarse, casarse, uno que otro abrazo, besos fingidos y nada más.

Lo tenía decidido. Aceptaría.

Mañana mismo visitaría a Hermione para convencerla.

Después de todo, ¿Qué malo podría pasar con casarse y fingir ser pareja?

O eso era lo que él pensaba.

hola! aqui les dejo mi nueva historia! espero les guste... porque le he puesto mucho empeño... es una historia que tiene mucho que dar... denle una oportunidad!

espero se pasen en mi perfil a ver las imagenes que yo misma edite de esta historia... muchos besos a todos! y espero reviews!


	2. La desición

Capítulo 2:

La decisión

Sirius caminó hasta la recepción del cuarto piso de San Mungo en medio de las que sentía interminables y estrechos pasillos blancos, en los cuales flotaban como siempre globos de cristal con velas dentro, dándole a la atmosfera un tinte lóbrego.

-Disculpe, ¿En dónde puedo encontrar a la sanadora Hermione Granger? –Preguntó él a la recepcionista.

-En la quinta puerta es el ala de consultorios, ahí pregunte –Indicó la trabajadora secamente.

-Gracias –Sonrió él y caminó hasta llegar a su destino.

Ahí encontró un pasillo con a los lados varias puertas con rótulos de los sanadores y cada uno con su escritorio de las secretarias.

Caminó buscando el que le interesaba hasta que lo encontró. Se acercó hasta la puerta y miró al secretario fuera de ella.

-Buenos días –Lo saludó un muy joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-Buenos días –Saludó Sirius mirándolo detenidamente –Busco a la sanadora Hermione Granger, soy amigo suyo -

-¿su nombre? –Preguntó el joven seriamente.

-Sirius Black –Respondió él.

El rubio escribió algo en un papel y luego lo hechizó y en forma de avioncito salió volando.

-Espere un momento, ya le avisé –Anunció el secretario y continuó leyendo un libro con aspecto de estar muy concentrado.

El pelinegro asintió y esperó.

Unos minutos después llegó otro avioncito volando.

-Dice la sanadora que pase a su oficina y que espere –Le avisó el rubio después de leer el pergamino recién llegado –En un momento viene -

-Gracias –Le sonrió Sirius y entró a la oficina.

La observó.

Era toda blanca, a los lados tenía varios cuadros mágicos de paisajes o abstractos y enfrente una serie larga de muchos cuadros con diplomas a nombre de la chica.

Tenía, como todo consultorio, su carrito de curaciones, vitrina, camilla y claro, su escritorio.

Solo que Sirius observó que no tenía ninguna fotografía sobre él, solo plumas y tinteros.

El único adorno era un pisapapeles en forma de nutria blanca.

Él sí tenía portarretratos en su escritorio: uno nada más, él con su moto muchos años atrás.

El escritorio de la chica era tremendamente limpio y ordenado. Igual que todo su consultorio.

El pelinegro se sentó en la silla de pacientes mientras esperaba a Hermione y en ese momento ella entró.

Iba con su túnica verde lima, igual que la del día anterior.

-Hola Sirius, buenos días –Saludó al entrar.

Él inmediatamente se levantó.

-Hola, Hermione –Le estrechó la mano.

-Toma asiento –Le indicó la chica y ella se sentó en el suyo detrás del escritorio -¿Te dio molestias el brazo? -

-No, para nada –Negó él.

-Entonces es alguna otra cosa ¿te hirieron? –Preguntó rápido ella.

-No, no es nada de eso –Se apresuró a aclarar –Vengo por algo de carácter personal -

-Oh –Entendió ella -¿Y en qué te puedo ayudar? -

-Pues… -Respiró Sirius –Es sobre la ley mágica. La de protección a hijos muggles –

Hermione lo miró sospechando.

-Quiero decirte que yo traté de que no se hiciera oficial esa ley –Habló rápido él.

-Ah, no te preocupes –Le quitó importancia ella.

-No, claro que sí, esto te afecta a ti y a tu familia –Dijo él.

Ella agachó la mirada.

-Y vengo a… ofrecerte mi ayuda –Anotó firmemente el animago.

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó la castaña seria, entendiendo por donde iba él.

-Hermione… cásate conmigo y cumplamos esa ley –Ofreció con decisión él.

Ella dejó de respirar un segundo y su expresión se tornó manifestando su sorpresa y luego total negación.

-No… claro que no –Fue lo primero que dijo.

-¿Porqué? –Supo que decir Sirius, esperando esa reacción que Harry le había advertido -¿es que acaso sales con alguien o estás comprometida? -

-No, no es eso –Respondió la ojimarrón –Solo que no puedo permitir que hagas cosa semejante… que te sacrifique así -

-Tampoco nos vamos a casar por el resto de la eternidad –Explicó él –Lo que vamos a hacer es casarnos temporalmente y fingir ser una pareja -

-Y te causaría miles de molestias como vivir juntos, quitarte tiempo… además ¿Qué tal si tu sí tienes un compromiso y sales con alguien? –Razonó la castaña.

-Si fuera así no estaría aquí ofreciéndome para esto –Añadió el ojigris –Y yo te lo debo-

-¿Tú a mí? –Se extrañó.

-Sí, tu me salvaste la vida, me sacaste de la torre oscura en Hogwarts cuando me iban a dar el beso del dementor –Le recordó.

-Eso fue hace años –Objetó terca ella.

-Eso no cambia que lo hiciste –Fue necio él.

-No –Se negó la chica.

-Hermione… ¿sí entiendes lo que está en juego? Tú seguridad y la de tu familia, la de tus padres –

Ella miró hacia otro lado con tristeza.

-Tengo un plan ya –Habló triste.

-¿Cuál? –Se sorprendió él.

-Les borraré la memoria otra vez y los mandaré lejos –Explicó mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Eso no te asegura que estén a salvo –Habló suavemente él.

-Lo sé, pero es lo mejor que tengo –Se agachó la chica.

-Yo te estoy ofreciendo algo mejor, piénsalo –Continuó Sirius –Yo saldaría mi deuda contigo y tú protegerías a tus padres. Yo hubiera querido tener una oportunidad así con mi familia: James y Lily. Y aunque sí la tuve, me equivoque por Petegrew. Y aunque haríamos pequeños sacrificios, sería lo mejor –

Hermione pareció pensarlo mejor un momento mientras miraba su escritorio y de pronto asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

-Está bien –Aceptó –Tienes razón, es lo mejor que puedo hacer –

Sirius sonrió.

-Verás que todo va a salir bien –Trató de animarla –Con un poco de ingenio y… mucha actuación –

Ambos rieron.

-Vamos –Le tomó la mano que tenía encima del escritorio –Ambos le vamos a poner mucho empeño para que todo salga bien -

-Gracias, Sirius, por siempre te lo voy a agradecer –Le sonrió ella.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, yo estoy pagando una deuda –Dramatizó él.

Ella sonrió más.

-Ahora que estamos de acuerdo –Sacó Sirius un pergamino de su capa –Debemos ponernos de acuerdo. Aquí traigo los requisitos para casarnos y para cumplir la ley -

-¿ya sabías que yo iba a aceptar? –Lo cuestionó sospechando.

-Sabía que aceptarías la protección a tus padres –

Ella lo miró un momento.

-¿Qué es lo que piden? –Cambió de tema la chica.

-Pues todo esto –Le enseñó una larga lista.

-Creo que va a ser un poco más difícil de lo que pensamos –Advirtió ella al mirar lo grande que era la lista.

….

Ambos se aparecieron en el lobby del ministerio después de que Sirius recogiera a Hermione en San Mungo.

Después de un par de días de haber acordado su casamiento, de planearlo y de ensayar un poco, ese día tramitarían todo para la boda y para cumplir la ley.

Caminaron de la mano entre cientos de personas que, como diario, visitaban al ministerio.

Subieron a un elevador mientras que los que iban ahí cuchicheaban al verlos de la mano.

Bajaron en el piso indicado y entre muchas caras de sorpresa y cotilleos llegaron hasta la oficina correcta.

Sirius tocó.

-Adelante –Indicó una voz que provenía de dentro.

Se miraron con algo de temor.

Sirius le apretó un poco la mano dándole seguridad a la chica y ambos entraron.

-Buenas tardes –Saludó Sirius al entrar a la elegante oficina.

-Buenas tardes, Sirius, adelante –Se levantó Dominiq Barnes, el mago que se hacia cargo de los casamientos mágicos, un mago regordete, de cabello encanecido, elegantemente vestido y bigotón.

-Le presento a mi prometida Hermione Granger –Anunció Sirius.

El señor Barnes casi se le desorbitaron los ojos de la sorpresa.

-Mucho gusto –Le tendió la mano la chica.

-El gusto es el mio –Se la estrechó él -¿se van a casar? -

-Sí –Sonrió el pelinegro –Eso nos trae aquí –

El hombre se sorprendió aún más.

-Tomen asiento –Indicó –Me sorprende de sobremanera -

-¿Porqué? –Disimuló Sirius mientras tomaba asiento junto a Hermione.

El sujeto rió.

-Bueno, porque nunca imaginé verte casado o apunto de hacerlo –Explicó.

-A cada quien le llega su tiempo y… a mí me llegó el mío con Hermione –Habló mientras le tomaba la mano a la chica y ambos sonreían.

-Es que como nunca los veíamos juntos o hablaban de su relación –Soltó el mago, mirando las manos unidas de los recién llegados sin poderlo creer.

-Queríamos que fuese secreto hasta que tuviéramos algo seguro y bueno… Sirius decidió dar el gran paso y yo acepté –Fue el turno de la chica.

Pero el señor Barnes aún tenía dudas.

-¿Puedo ver su anillo, señorita Ganger? –Trató de desmentirlos.

Sirius se asustó por un momento de que fuera a descubrirlos.

-Claro –Aceptó la ojimarrón que iba preparada.

Le extendió su mano izquierda mostrandole un anillo de oro con un diamante hermoso.

-Muy bonito –Observó el mago de registros mágicos sorprendido nuevamente.

-Lo mejor para mi futura esposa –Añadió Sirius besando la mano de la chica improvisadamente.

-Muy bien ¿Y para cuando quieren programar su boda? –Preguntó sacando un libro muy grueso.

-El próximo domingo –Respondió Sirius.

-¿Tan pronto? –Cuestionó de nuevo sorprendiéndose.

-Como queremos que sea algo muy sencillo y discreto, no tenemos porque esperar mucho tiempo –Explicó Hermione sonriendo.

-¿Es que ya encargaron? –Preguntó con sonrisa pícara.

-¿Encargamos qué? –No entendieron.

-¿Esperan bebé? –Soltó.

-Oh, no, para nada –Hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-No, eso no es, solo que si ya esperamos demasiado tiempo ¿para qué esperar más? –Trató de explicar Sirius.

-¿Pues desde cuando son novios? –Siguió con sus preguntas.

-2 años-

-Después de que Hermione volvió de estudiar fuera -

-Muy bien –Y anotó en el libro –Entonces el próximo domingo el juez mágico irá a casarlos ¿a qué domicilio? -

-Grimmauld Place numero 12 –Respondió Sirius.

-¿Van a vivir ahí? –Se volvió a extrañar.

-Sí, aún no hemos elegido casa y mientras tanto esa nos parece bien –Anotó Hermione.

-Bueno, entonces ahí los casará a las 5 pm ¿está bien? -

-Sí –asintieron los dos.

-¿Traen los papeles? –Les sonrió.

Hermione los entregó, él los revisó con detenimiento.

-Todo está en orden –Añadió finalmente –Yo espero mi invitación en mi casa, mi esposa y yo con gusto asistiremos –

Amos se miraron.

-Sí, se la enviaremos –Respondió Sirius inseguro.

Se levantaron los tres.

-Pues, muchas gracias –Se despidió Sirius, estrechando la mano del hombre.

-Sí, gracias, mucho gusto –Ahora fue turno de la chica de estrecharle la mano.

-Ahora entiendo porque Sirius sentó cabeza, con una chica tan bonita como usted ¿cómo no? –La alagó.

Los tres rieron.

Y varias despedidas después, los dos salieron.

Caminaron hasta la oficina de Sirius y ahí se encerraron.

-No creí que hiciera tantas preguntas –Se quejó la chica sentándose en la silla de visitas.

-Todos aquí son chismosos –Le hizo saber Sirius sentándose también -Vete acostumbrando –

-Lo bueno es que si nos creyó –Sonrió la chica.

-Buena esa del anillo –La felicitó sonriendo -¿lo compraste?-

-Se lo pedí prestado a mamá, se lo dio papá de compromiso –Explicó la chica mirándolo

-Se nos complicó con la invitación de Barnes, ahora tendremos que fingir la boda completa -

-O hasta que él y su esposa se vayan –A completó Sirius –Y con lo chismosos que son, seguro hasta tarde -

-Mañana mismo iré a comprar todo con Tonks, Ginny y Luna –Anotó la castaña.

-Te daré dinero-

-¡no! ¿Cómo crees? No, yo lo pagaré todo –Contradijo la chica.

-Pero yo debo pagarlo, soy el novio –Objetó él.

-Pero en realidad no es cierto, así que yo me ocuparé, a mi no me cuesta pagarlo –Explicó ella –En verdad, por eso no te preocupes -

- Esta bien, será como tú digas –Aceptó Sirius sonriendo por la terquedad de la chica.

-Me voy, debo trabajar –Se despidió ella levantándose –Nos vemos luego -

- Cualquier cosa no dudes en buscarme –Se ofreció sonriendole.

-Claro –Le sonrió ella.

Y Sirius se quedó mirándo por donde se fue la chica, pensando en todo lo que le esperaba.

hola! despues de tanto tiempo... hay no se si vieron me review... pero lo acabo de subir hace rato... en verdad estaba muy molesta por no poder subir el capitulo... nose que le pasaba a la pagina pero me tenia frustrada y enojada... tiene mas de una semana que les iba a subir el capitulo... pero bueno... gracias a **diosa luna** tenemos capitulo!muchas gracias por pasarme el tip de como subir, pero bueno al menos dejo preparados varios capitulos mas asique la buena noticia es que ya no me voy a tardar en actualizar!... ... wow con los reviews! 11! enserio me pusieron super feliz! y espero que este capitulo tambien les guste!

les dedico el capitulo a quienes dejaron su valiosisimo review: wanda-marie840, lupinasnape, anabrest15, samantha, jesica-haruzuchia, lolilla, elvilde, miadharu28 , diosa luna, kay lupin y emily hale smith! muchos besos a todo y mil gracias por hacer feliz mi vida!

tambien lo dedico a quienes anotan la historia como favorita o en alerta! muchos besos!

espero la siguiente semana subir el que sigue... asi como el prox domingo... será: la boda! uuuuuuuuuuuu... muchos besos a todos y espero muchos reviews o no hay capitulo! besos!


	3. El gran dia

Capítulo 3:

El gran día

Hermione suspiró con resignación.

-¡ese, Hermione, ese! –Gritaba Tonks desde una silla con demasiado entusiasmo, según la castaña, mientras ella, Ginny y Luna miraban a Hermione modelar un vestido de novia completamente blanco pero demasiado escotado. Caminó sobre una pequeña tarima de modelaje para verse completa frente a los varios espejos.

-No, Tonks, no me gusta –Se quejó ella haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Llevaban más de dos horas eligiendo vestido y nada más no encontraba ninguno que le gustara. Y aunque ella no fuera de gustos muy sofisticados los vestidos que se probaba no eran lo que ella en verdad usaría.

-Definitivamente no te va –Opinó Luna apoyándola –Podrías comprar uno así para la noche de bodas –

Todas la miraron.

-Es lo más nuevo que tenemos –Anotó orgullosa la joven tendera, que miraba expectante a que la novia eligiera uno de sus caros vestidos, finos y demasiado descubiertos, pensaba la ojimarrón.

-¿Porqué de blanco, Hermione? –Preguntó Ginny sin entender la elección de la chica, en el mundo mágico el vestido podía ser del color que fuera.

-Porque también soy del mundo muggle y es tradición de blanco. Al menos eso quiero cumplir –Explicó la chica, que había tenido ese pensamiento inconciente que le martillaba la cabeza. Se sentía lo suficientemente mal por todo lo que estaba haciendo, a final de cuentas estaba mintiendo y a ella no le gustaba mentir.

-Y es un color lindo el blanco –Añadió Luna mirando el color pensativamente.

-Pruébate otro, Hermione –Aplaudió Tonks sonriendo con emoción desbordante.

La castaña caminó de regreso al vestidor y se puso otro vestido.

Ya habían elegido arreglos, copas, hidromiel, invitaciones, comida y pastel, solo faltaba el vestido. Sentía que el día había sido interminable.

La ojimarrón cambió de vestido y deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar en su trabajo.

Le encantaba San Mungo. En ese lugar, (que sentía su verdadera casa y no el departamento que utilizaba solo para dormir) se sentía libre, sin falsedades ni absurdas formalidades vanas y podía ser ella misma, la preocupada sanadora Granger que trabajaba dos turnos diarios y de pronto se aparecía en las noches para ayudar. Además, a veces solía escribir artículos para un periódico de salud mágica. Esa era la vida que le encantaba tener, el ambiente el cual estaba costumbrada y no quería cambiar por nada.

Pero no, estaba ahí en el elegante vestidor poniendose un vestido para poder simular casarse.

Salió a mostrarle el vestido a sus amigas.

Ninguna dijo nada.

-¿Tan mal me veo? –Preguntó la chica sorprendida –Yo pensaba elegir este –Se miró al espejo sin poder entender.

-Te ves hermosa –Rompió el silencio Luna.

-Luna tiene toda la razón, Hermione, te ves espectacular –Aceptó Ginny sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Hay, Hermione! Sirius va a babear por ti –Casi lloró Tonks.

-¡Tonks! Tú sabes… -La corrigió rápidamente la chica, pero se detuvo y miró la tendera del lugar -¿nos traería el velo porfavor? –Le sonrió.

-Claro –Sonrió la mujer respondiendo la sonrisa y entusiasmada porque al fin habían elegido y pronto se irían, se fue a buscarlo.

-Tonks, tú sabes porque nos casamos –Habló en voz baja la chica mirando hacia los lados asegurándose de que nadie la escuchara.

-Hay, eso no importa –Le quitó importancia la pelirosa –Ahora te casarás con mi primo y serás ¡mi prima! ¿y quien quita y se enamora de ti? –Aplaudió emocionada.

-Cómo crees, Tonks. Eso es imposible –La contradijo ella mirándola señuda, sí que a su amiga metamorfomaga le gustaba imaginar.

-En realidad, Hermione, tú y Sirius tiene volando alrededor de ustedes muchos puffles y ellos predisponen a las personas para que se enamoren –Explicó Luna mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-¡Lo ves! –Gritó extasiada Tonks –Luna me apoya, esos… pofes los harán enamorarse, nada me daría mas gusto -

-Puffles –La corrigió Luna.

-Esos –Le sonrió la auror.

Ginny y Hermione se miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

-Aquí tiene su velo y el ramo –Le entregó la tendera.

Tonks gritó al ver a la chica totalmente vestida de novia.

Hermione solamente se miró al espejo, preguntándose cómo terminaría todo eso.

…..

El domingo llegó y con él llegaron todas las apuraciones.

Por la mañana Hermione y Sirius llevaron sus pertenencias a Grimmauld Place y se acomodaron en sus respectivas habitaciones. Ampliaron la sala mágicamente para la recepción, la adornaron con flores blancas y listones y acomodaron unas cuantas mesas. Todo quedó listo para una medianamente elegante boda.

Cuando casi llegaba la hora, ambos subieron a cambiarse.

Hermione miró la que sería su nueva habitación por un tiempo.

Sirius había mandado a que los elfos domésticos (a los que les pagaba por recomendación de Hermione) la limpiaran y acomodaran al igual que toda la casa. Tenía una cama matrimonial con dosel, sabanas y cobijas limpias, mesa de noche, un escritorio con silla, candelabros, un librero grande y espacioso, un armario y un baño.

Ya tendría tiempo de acostumbrarse. Se metió al baño a cambiarse.

Un rato después, tocaron su puerta.

-Adelante –Indicó la chica frente al espejo, terminando de arreglarse el peinado.

-¿ya lista? –Le preguntó el Sr. Weasley quien la entregaría –Sirius y los invitados ya están abajo-

-Ya estoy lista –Se giró para mirarlo.

-Que hermosa te ves –La abrazó Arthur vestido de gala con una túnica sencilla –Tú sabes que para Molly y para mí eres como nuestra otra hija -

-Lo sé y se los agradezco infinitamente –Lo abrazó también.

-Para mí es un gran honor entregarte, pero ¿Por qué no lo hizo tu padre? –La miró separándose de ella.

La castaña se entristeció.

-No quiero meterlos en esto –Explicó.

-Tienes razón, ya es mucho –La apoyó –Bueno, bajemos –Le ofreció su brazo.

Ella sonrió y aceptó.

Ambos bajaron y Hermione trató de imaginarse que estaba feliz por ser el día más importante de toda su vida.

Y sonrió con rebosante felicidad.

Cuando entraron a la sala los recibieron aplausos y un flashazo.

Hermione se sorprendió, ¿Por qué había un camarógrafo si ella no contrató? ¿Sería Sirius?

Caminaron por un pasillo en medio de la gente invitada que la miraba sonriendo sentados en varias sillas (Harry, Ginny, el pequeño James, Remus, Tonks, Teddy, Andromeda, Hannah, Luna, su novio, Molly, Ron, Lavander, los gemelos con sus novias, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Victorie, Helen de san mungo, los señores Barnes y Mundungus)

Y al final de ese pasillo estaba Sirius, vestido de gala con su capa negra y su moño blanco que contrastaba, tremendamente guapo y con su cabello negro azulado dándole el toque final, junto al juez mágico.

El último black sonrió al ver a Hermione, su vestido era de estraple y luego caía medianamente esponjado con dobleces, de un blanco resplandeciente. Llevaba su cabello levantado de donde caía su velo y encima de su cabeza una fina y elegante tiara brillaba. Su ramo era de orquídeas con un liston blanco.

Sencillamente divino.

El sr. Weasley entregó a la chica con el animago.

Ambos sonrieron y se pararon de frente.

El juez mágico, un hombre alto, barbón y refinado, comenzó la ceremonia.

-Damas y caballeros, estamos aquí para celebrar la unión de dos almas fieles. Sus varitas, por favor –Remus y Tonks les pasaron las varitas a los novios, quienes las tomaron y las pusieron frente al juez –Sirius Orion Black, ¿tomas a Hermione Jane Granger como tu legítima esposa para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?-

-Sí, la tomo –Aceptó Sirius guiñándole un ojo a la chica.

-Hermione Jane Granger –Continuó el juez -¿Tomas a Sirius Orion Black como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida? -

-Sí, lo tomo –Le sonrió la chica.

-Entonces, los declaro unidos de por vida –Los casó el juez y con su varita le lanzó estrellas a las varitas de ellos –damas y caballeros, si hacen el favor de levantarse –Todos se pusieron de pie –Les presento al señor y la señora Black –

Un estruendo de aplausos rompió el silencio, incluidos los gritos de júbilo.

-Puede besar a la novia –Indicó el juez.

Muchos se voltearon a ver y otros, como los señores Barnes miraron con curiosidad la escena.

Sirius rodeó la cintura de la chica con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia él. Ella lo abrazó por los hombros y acercó su cara a la de él. El animago cortó la poca distancia entre ellos y la besó con delicadeza y ternura. Fue una beso corto pero creíble.

Otro aplauso llenó el lugar y un nuevo flashazo lo iluminó.

También hubo flash en el brindis, pastel, el vals romántico y lento que bailaron los novios, y el baile entre todos los invitados.

-Muchas gracias por invitarnos –Le extendió la mano la sra. Barnes a Hermione en el pasillo de entrada junto a la puerta. Era una mujer entrada en años, con una túnica de estampado azul bastante elegante, maquillaje algo remarcado, zapatos de tacón y que hacía que su portadora bien pudiera pasar por aristócrata.

-Gracias a ustedes por acompañarnos –Se la estrechó la castaña sonriendo.

-Nos divertimos en grande –Anotó el sr. Barnes que venía vestido muy a la altura de su esposa –Espero no les haya molestado que tragimos a nuestro camarógrafo -

-¿Ah, es de ustedes? –Preguntó Sirius sonriendo falsamente.

-Sí, les mandaremos por lechuza una copia de las fotos –Le estrechó la mano Dominiq a Sirius.

-Muchas gracias –Sonrió la ojimarrón.

-Nosotros nos retiramos, esperamos que pronto nos visiten en nuestra humilde casa –Añadió la sra. Barnes y los ojos le brillaron al tener la oportunidad de enterarse de muchas cosas con esa visita.

Los recién casados se miraron.

-Muchas gracias, nos pondremos de acuerdo –Asintió Sirius.

Después los Barnes salieron sonriendo de allí.

Sirius y Hermione se miraron.

-Me parece que si creyeron la boda –Comentó él orgulloso.

-Después de nuestra gran actuación quien no se la creería?-Preguntó la chica sonriendo.

Sirius rio con fuerza.

-Creo que debimos ser actores –Sonrió mientras le pasaba el brazo encima de los hombros y caminaban de regreso a la fiesta en donde todos bailaban.

De pronto la fiesta se volvió una reunión en donde bailaban festejando estar juntos.

hola! paso de super rápido a dejar este pequeño y humilde capitulo...

les gustó? sé que hubieramos querido un poco más acerca de el brindis, el pastel, etc... pero mas adelante se hará mencion mucho mas larga sobre todo esto.

muchas gracias a los reviews!

les dedico el capitulo a: anakisse, Emily hale smith, elsy82, wanda-marie840, miadharu28, shanon lils, kary lupin, lolilla y diosa luna!

muchos besos y mil gracias por dejar review,... me ayudan mucho a subirme el animo para poder escribir!

y gracias a los que ponen la historia como favorita, en alerta o a mi como autor...

que pasará en el proximo:

+se llamará convivencia

+ habrá una parte pequeña de comedia en una supervision que les haran a los recien casados...

muchos besos a todos! especial a diosa luna por platicar largo y tendido conmigo! que linda eres! ojala podamos volver a platikar pronto y alos que quiera platicar conmigo mandenme un mensaje aqui en la pagina y nos ponemos de acuerdo!

besos y abrazos!


	4. Convivencia

Ningun personaje es mio, todos son propiedad de J..

Capítulo 4

Convivencia

Sirius Black se despertó como todas las mañanas en medio de su suave y enorme cama de sedosas sábanas. Se estiró con pereza y entonces recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior. Se había casado, él, Sirius Black estaba casado ahora. Sonrió para sus adentros. Todo había salido de maravilla. Los pocos trabajadores del ministerio que asistieron (los Barnes y el ministro que los casó) parecieron convencidos de la autenticidad del evento, y aunque al final él y Hermione habían limpiado todo, terminaron contentos y muertos de cansancio por su primer gran triunfo. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, venía lo más difícil, fingir ser una pareja normal de recién casados frente a todos. Mejor no pensarlo, de hacerlo le daba dolor de cabeza, aunque era todo un reto y a él le gustaban los retos.

Después de ese largo pensamiento se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia el baño para hacer aquella rutina diaria, bañarse y arreglarse para asistir al trabajo. Antes de salir de aquella habitación se observó en el espejo, y sin desearlo observó aquellos detalles de su cuerpo, la edad no pasaba en balde aun cuando claramente no aparentaba los años, no podía evitar ese cosquilleo que causaba el pasar del tiempo. Decidió sonreírse a sí mismo, lo cierto es que era la envidia de toda su generación, seguía siendo atractivo, tenía un buen puesto en el ministerio, rico y para terminar una hermosa, inteligente y joven esposa, aunque esto último era más falso que la sonrisa de Snape.

Continuando con su rutina, bajó al comedor, observó con cuidado su casa, era extraño pero existía algo que la hacía un poco diferente a lo que se acostumbró a todos esos años. La oscuridad en la cual estaba sumergida no era tan evidente, había quitado mucho de su familia que realmente hacia pasar a la mansión como a casa de los sustos, pero en esos momentos persistía la sensación de algo diferente. Al bajar las escaleras observó por un instante y comprendió todo, el abrigo de Hermione, algunos libros, un gato paseando por su piso, esa diferencia que causaba la convivencia, el darle vida a una enorme casa que por años fue lúgubre.

Otra cambio que impacto fuerte en él, fue que a diferencia de su rutina en donde los elfos domésticos preparaban el desayuno, ahora tenía a una joven mujer de cabello rebelde enfrascada en lectura del periódico, ignorando olímpicamente al pequeño elfo arisco que la miraba con odio y repulsión desde un extremo lejano de la cocina, Krecher nunca le perdonaría al menos eso entendía Sirius a los comentarios, de que no lo dejó cocinar para su amo, algo más que agregarle a los insultos que desde adolecente le brindaba.

Pero a Hermione aquello no parecía importarle, estaba demasiado ensimismada con las noticias y esperando a su ahora esposo en uno de los lugares preparados para el desayuno y el ultimo de los Black observó los espacios preparados sobre la mesa, el principal y un lugar a la derecha. Los dos platos estaban servidos con huevos revueltos con jamón, su vaso de leche, tortillas calientes, café, pan y zumo de calabaza. Sirius miró alucinado la comida.

-Buenos días -La miró con ensimismamiento.

-Buenos días –Le sonrió ella–, ¿desayunamos? Siéntate, estás en tu casa –Se burló.

-Claro –Sonrió también él.

Ambos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a desayunar, aun cuando se encontraban en silencio esto no era incomodo, al final ambos se conocían de tiempo atrás, compartían varias comidas en las reuniones de la orden o en las fiestas. Hermione pensaba si su vida seria armoniosa de aquella forma, al menos en su supuesto matrimonio, espera que así lo fuera, en ese instante no pensaba que aquella locura fuera tan mala; por su parte Sirius degustaba la comida, sintiéndose no solo satisfecho también alagado, no recordara que nadie preparara algún alimento para él con sus propias manos, excepto Molly, pero era para todos, aquel detalle realmente lo había encantado ya que era algo únicamente para él.

-**¡**Hermione que rico está, cocinas de maravilla!– Exclamó alagándole mientras comía.

–Gracias, me alegra que te gustara− Respondió ella que comía con mucha rapidez, tras pasar un bocado y pensarlo seriamente se animo a preguntar–, ¿Nos veremos para comer?

−Sí, claro, eso resultará mejor para que nos crean –Asintió él sin dejar de comer–. Yo prefiero que vayas hoy al ministerio a comer. Y mañana iré yo a San Mungo. Aunque no es caballeroso, lo mejor será actuar frente al ministerio completo así se tramitará la protección de tus padres pronto

−Me parece perfecto, ¿y tú tramitarás la protección o debo ir yo?– Sonrió ella.

−No, yo me encargaré de todo– Aseguró el animago y luego tomó zumo de calabaza.

La chica dejó su plato y se levantó. Se giro para observar a Sirius, parecía degustar la comida.

−Debo ir a trabajar –Le anunció.

−¿No es muy temprano?– Se extrañó mirando su plato casi lleno -Y dejaste la mitad de tu comida.

−No tengo mucha hambre y me gusta llegar temprano− Explicó recogiendo su lugar.

−Creo que no deberías hacer el desayuno diario– Opinó él.

−¿Por qué no?– Se extrañó la chica mirándolo.

−Porque cuando la ley mágica se termine y tú te vayas me vas a dejar mal acostumbrado con tu comida y me la tendrás que enviar por lechuza– Explicó él sonriendo, ella rió con su comentario.

−Te cobraré– Le siguió el juego.

−Te pagaré bien– Continuó Sirius.

–Pues comienza lavando los trastes– Indicó sonriéndole al momento que desaparecía por la puerta de la cocina.

Subió a lavarse los dientes, después bajó y salió con su túnica verde lima en las manos diciéndole a Sirius que la vería en la comida. Él miró la suculenta comida. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie cocinaba especialmente para él. De verdad podría acostumbrarse a eso.

El subdirector de la confederación internacional de magos caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba al elevador en el ministerio de magia. Estaba muy consciente que ahora debía evita coquetear con las brujas que trabajan ahí, también con las del restaurante, también… tal vez solo debía dejar de coquetear. Pero sabía que aquella era una tarea difícil, realmente muy difícil, al menos para él. Su primera meta fue llegar hasta el elevador, lo cual logró con algunas dificultades y unos cuantos regaños sobre sí mismo, pero no esperaba encontrarse con una joven bruja dentro del aparato, una chica con la cual solía establecer mucho el juego de la seducción.

–Hola Sirius– Saludó aquella mujer de voz seductora, el observo sus ojos verdes centellantes, la túnica le resaltaba su mirada y sus labios rojos sugerentes, pronto el hombre desvió la mirada

–Hola, Charlotte– El hombre se encontraba tenso, tenía poco tiempo de casado y no deseaba empezar a trapear con la reputación de Hermione, ella no se merecía eso, además si el supervisor que pronto les haría una visita para verificar su matrimonio se enteraba… peligraría mucho todo lo que ya había logrado y la castaña podía terminar en Azkaban por incumplimiento de la ley.

–Pareces muy diferente Sirius, ¿sucede algo? –La bruja se acerco a él de forma sensual, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros masculinos y su rostro se acercó con violencia al de él, violando lentamente el espacio personal del mayor. Para su sorpresa el hombre dio un paso alejándose de la bruja, con amabilidad separó sus manos de su cuerpo, aquello realmente la sorprendió–. ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Ya no te gustan nuestros juegos?

–Disculpa Charlotte, pero me temo que ahora tengo una sola compañera de juegos –Aseguró el hombre quien sin poder evitarlo sonrió coquetamente.

–Pues no puedo creerlo de ti –Contestó la mujer un poco indignada, pero de pronto su sonrisa se estableció de una forma triunfantemente perversa– ¿tú siéndole fiel solo a una mujer? Supongo debo dar la alarma de que al famoso Sirius Black lo tienen amenazado o embrujado de alguna forma, para dejar su soltería de la noche a la mañana.

-Nos enamoramos –Explicó él con sencillez, y recordando a la chica que preparó su desayuno en la mañana no pudo evitar sonreír con una extraña alegría, lo cual la joven confundió con enamoramiento haciéndola molestar.

-Pues ya veremos cuanto tiempo les dura el gusto –Lo retó–. Tienes una reputación Sirius, una de la cual no será fácil librarse –Y bajó del elevador en el piso que seguía.

Sirius bajó hasta el atrio principal y de ahí salió a la calle. Justo enfrente de la salida habían hecho un restaurante para magos en donde la mayoría solía comer. Afuera, Sirius compró una rosa de color roja a un viejo muggle, eso le daría un toque sutil al asunto. Decidió entrar en el restaurante mágico y tomó asiento en una mesa para dos, cerca de la entrada, después de algunos minutos miró la puerta esperando que ella llegara.

20 minutos después, el moreno se encontraba muy impaciente, dispuesto estaba a ir a buscarla a San Mungo, pero entonces la chica entró por la puerta y parecía que venía corriendo debido al sonrojo en sus mejillas, y su cabello mas revuelto de lo habitual, aquello lo tranquilizó. Finalmente él la llamó con la mano. La chica lo vio, le sonrió tímidamente y se acercó a la mesa.

El moreno se levantó para recibirla, cuando ella estuvo a un paso de él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él fue más rápido y la besó. Múltiples miradas los vigilaban, de eso estaba más que consiente Sirius, una sensación cálida corrió por su cuerpo, ella era suave, más de lo que imaginaba, más de lo que nunca creyó, además su dulce aroma le llenó de golpe los pulmones. Sin poder razonarlo plenamente, pasó sus manos por la estrecha cintura atrayéndolo hacia él. Hermione por su parte estaba sorprendida, tenía los ojos abiertos ante aquel intimo contacto, pero entonces observó a todos los presentes, trabajadores del ministerio; cerro sus ojos pensando en sus padres, ¿hacia cuanto nadie le daba un beso? Deslizó sus manos sobre el pecho de Sirius y las enredo en su cuello al momento que él la acercaba a su cuerpo, definitivamente el moreno era atractivo, y olía de maravilla, tan masculino, además su boca estaba limpia, sabia y olía a menta.

Con suavidad terminaron el beso y él le abrió la silla para que tomara asiento, ella obedeció, aun aturdida por tremendo encuentro, ¡Si la fama de Sirius no eran habladurías! En verdad no quería imaginar si todo era tal como contaban los rumores, era mejor para ella no meterse en ese terreno vetado o saldría mal parada.

–Esto es para ti –dijo suavemente el hombre a su oído al momento que entregaba una rosa en sus manos, ella sonrió ante el gesto tomando la bella flor. Pero al levantar la mirada, observó a una mujer que parecía dispuesta a saltar sobre ella, por lo que decidió mirar a otro lado.

–Gracias –Le sonrió y dio un suave beso en su mejilla. Él también sonrió y tomó asiento frente a ella–. Lamento llegar tarde, pero en San Mungo siempre hay mucho trabajo –Se disculpó.

-No te preocupes –Le quitó importancia y con un gesto llamó al mesero, quien llegó, tomó su orden y se volvió a ir–. Imagino que no es nada fácil ser sanadora –Anotó el animago.

-No, para nada –contesto ella observando la rosa como si fuera lo más interesante de aquel restaurante, pero la verdad deseaba evitar enfrentar todas las miradas centradas en ella, ante todo las femeninas.

-¿Cómo es que te hiciste sanadora? ¿Si mal no recuerdo eras un auror? –Le preguntó.

-Sí, también soy auror –Asintió la chica–. Pero después de tanta guerra, quería algo diferente y la medimagia fue lo indicado… amo ser sanadora…cuando estoy en san Mungo o únicamente cuando puedo ayudar a las personas con mi profesión, es… como que no existiera otra cosa más en el mundo, soy plenamente feliz –para Sirius no fue desapercibido como los ojos de ella brillaban al hablar de su carrera.

-Estudiaste lejos ¿no es cierto? –Quiso saber el hombre de ojos grises. Ella asintió como una niña pequeña, un gesto que le encanto al mayor.

-Sí, en el extranjero hay muy buenas oportunidades de estudio y en Vancouver está la mejor escuela de medimagia del mundo. Tuve esa oportunidad y me fui. Después de graduarme pase un tiempo trabajando en zonas en donde necesitan sanadores –el cambio era grande, al hablar de sus estudios o su trabajo Hermione parecía que irradiaba felicidad.

-¿Y porqué regresaste? –La cuestionó.

-Por mis padres –Respondió– lejos nunca los veía. Ahora los veo de vez en cuando, tampoco es que el trabajo me deje mucho tiempo libre. Los sanadores siempre debemos estar disponibles para cuando nos necesiten nuestros pacientes –Sirius iba a decir otra cosa, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

-Buenas tardes –Saludó un mago alto, delgado, moreno y de bigote-. ¿Interrumpo a la pareja del momento?

-No, claro que no. A todos los recién casados nos encantan las interrupciones –Dijo sarcásticamente Sirius. El hombre hizo un gesto de incomodidad y Hermione pronto le reprendió con la mirada.

-Vengo a presentarme –Habló sonriendo hacia la joven de cabello alborotado–. Mi nombre es Damien Nesbitt y soy compañero de trabajo de Sirius –Le tendió la mano a la chica, ella se la estrechó.

-Mucho gusto, soy Hermione Gran… Black –Se corrigió a sí misma, mirando a Sirius.

-El placer es todo mío –No soltó su mano–. Estaba ansioso por conocer a la chica que le robó el corazón a nuestro compañero –Sirius lo miró con recelo, el hombre se dirigió a este- Ahora entiendo tu decisión Sirius, es una chica joven y muy guapa.

-No hace falta que me lo digas, yo lo sé de sobra –Anotó el hombre de ojos grises, quitándole la mano a Nesbitt de Hermione de forma sutil, para inmediatamente tomarla él.

-–Nunca te imagine como alguien celoso Sirius, pero tranquilo tú la tienes toda para ti, un piropo no te la va a quitar -Sonrió con descaro –Además venía a invitarles a un evento en el ministerio, tú debes saber perfectamente cual, Sirius –dirigiendo su mirada a Hermione explicó–. Es un día de campo que hacemos los que trabajamos para la confederación internacional de magos y nuestras familias. Sirius nunca nos acompaña, siempre excusándose de que no tenía familia, pero ahora que se casó y siendo el subdirector debe poner el ejemplo asistiendo.

Sirius lo miró molesto y Hermione no sabía que decir, la tensión era palpable, era obvio que a Black no le agradaba en nada su compañero. Por otra parte Hermione no deseaba ser descortés, la trigueña en esos instantes estaba segura que todos en el restaurante estaban pendientes de ellos.

–Iremos –Aceptó él con mala cara el ex presidiario.

–¡Perfecto! La fecha aun no está establecida, sin embargo, esperaremos ansiosos su presencia, será un placer verla ahí señora… Black. –Y dando una sutil reverencia a la joven, se fue de ahí.

–Perdóname, no sabía que pasaría esto –Se disculpó el moreno.

–No te preocupes –le quitó importancia ella, con una sonrisa.

–Ojalá podamos zafarnos de eso, todos son unos entrometidos y Nesbitt es el rey del chisme –Explicó Sirius.

El mesero llegó en el preciso momento en que ambos sentían un silencio un poco incomodo, observaron los alimentos como si aquello fuera lo más interesante y empezaron a degustar. Al poco tiempo de saborear algunos elementos de su plato, pronto se vieron compartiendo anécdotas que comenzaron con una desventura de Sirius con el restaurante y sus primeros días trabajando en el ministerio. Pronto el ambiente se volvió más relajado causando risas entre ambos, aun bajo las miradas expectantes de varias personas alrededor.

Después de comer cada quien se dirigió a su trabajo, con un suave roce de sus labios y un sutil abrazo Sirius dejo partir a Hermione quien le sonrió acongojada y agradecida, ella era quien entendía mejor que nadie la situación. Un suave "te veo en la noche" fue dicho por la chica antes de desaparecer.

Hermione llegó a Grimmauld Place después de una larga jordana laboral, observó cómo se encontraba la casa en total silencio y estaba segura que Sirius no se encontraría debido a que la chimenea no estaba encendida, como ninguna otra luz en la casa. Dejó sus cosas en el salón y se dirigió de inmediato a la cocina, pronto un molesto Krecher se acercó, aun cuando la despreciaba por ser sangre sucia entendía perfectamente que era la nueva ama, por tanto estaba dispuesto a servirla.

–No te preocupes Kreacher, hoy yo preparé la cena, tu puedes descansar –el elfo domestico se marcho fabulando algunos quejidos sobre la sangre sucia que no le dejaba hacer su trabajo. La castaña no le dio en absoluto importancia y comenzó a preparar la cena.

Sirius llegó después de un par de horas, se sorprendió por el delicioso olor que inundaba en la primera planta de la casa y siguiendo su olfato encontró la cocina, lugar donde Hermione ya se encontraba disponiendo los lugares de la mesa. Ella levantó la mirada y sonrió amablemente.

–Creo que Krecher está muy enfadado conmigo, le dije que le pondría un lugar en la mesa, sin embargo solo se marchó murmurando molesto –Sirius sonrió ampliamente ante aquella mujer, aún tenia tantos rasgos de cuando era solo una joven de quince años dispuesta a defender a cada criatura.

–Bueno conoces como es, seguro esta maldiciéndote por no dejarlo hacer su trabajo, debe sentirse indignado después de toda una vida de desprecio por parte de mi madre –Hermione bajó la mirada, triste por pensar en esa criatura tan maltratada y aún deseando más de aquello–, sin embargo te aseguro que la vida que le des aun cuando la rechace con tanto empeño, le hará bien, quien sabe, tal vez algún día aprenda a agradecer. –Continuó Sirius al ver su tristeza tratando de darle ánimos.

Y los ojos de la chica brillaron ante aquella expectativa y sonrió ampliamente llena de esperanzas de que algún día sucediera.

–Esa sonrisa está mejor ¿Qué hay de cenar? –dijo sonriendo complacido por el resultado de su último comentario y ocupó su lugar en la mesa.

–Preparé un estofado, espero que sea de tu agrado ya que es muy muggle –dijo ella un poco apenada acercando los alimentos a la mesa.

–Si es como el desayuno de esta mañana, estoy seguro que me fascinara.

Existía un silencio sepulcral en la cena, Hermione se removía un tanto inquieta, parecía necesitar expresar algo. Sirius solo esperaba paciente a que ella hablara, por ciertamente el necesitaba decir algo.

–Sirius, debo decirte algo sobre mi trabajo –indico la chica un poco nerviosa.

–Dime –La incitó–, ¿hay algún problema?

–Lo que sucede es que los horarios son muy imprecisos –Explicó–. En muy raras ocasiones mi salida es más temprano o la mayoría de las veces más tarde de lo común. Incluso es muy seguro que debido a la ausencia de algunos compañeros deba quedarme a cubrir guardia, o de pronto salga en la madrugada por emergencias –observó como el hombre la miraba entre la intriga, admiración y aceptación, ella sonrió tímidamente, desde su independencia nunca había tenido que dar a nadie explicaciones de sus horarios, ni siquiera a sus padres–, lo digo para que no te preocupes en ocasiones que no llegue, o que no esté aquí en las mañanas.

–Entiendo –Asintió él, sonriéndole a la chica para tranquilizarla–, Sin embargo no me molestaría que me avisaras, uno no puede estar seguro que estas en el trabajo o has sido secuestrada. Tampoco tienes porque darme explicaciones para todo lo que hagas, me basta con un aviso corto, después de todo eres mayor de edad y no soy tu dueño.

–Trataré de tenerlo presente y te avisaré en caso necesario –contestó ella. Asintió el animago conforme con esa respuesta.

–Por cierto, ya tramité todo lo de la protección a tus padres –Hermione de inmediato centro su atención en su ahora esposo.

–Que buena noticia –Se alegró la chica dándole un sorbo a su té– En verdad Sirius, gracias por eso, por todo.

–No me lo agradezcas, recuerda que también te debo un par de favores enormes, somos amigos. Pero creo que deberías hablar con ellos, pronto irán a poner la protección a su casa, tal vez mañana mismo –Siguió el subdirector de la CIM mientras cortaba su carne–, ¿crees que les moleste?.

–No, claro que no –Respondió ella–, Pero ahora salieron de viaje por su aniversario, regresaran dentro de cuatro semanas.

–¿Y ya saben lo nuestro? –Preguntó el pelinegro–. Me refiero a que nos casamos –Se corrigió rápidamente para no crear malas interpretaciones.

–No –contestó ella con tristeza–. Cuando regresen de su viaje les diré, pero no sé como lo tomen, finalmente soy su única hija y ellos siempre me han apoyando en todo.

Miró con melancolía su taza de té pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas que lo tomaran bien, o lo mejor que pudieran, pero estaba consciente de que sus padres se sentirían desplazados, aun cuando ellos no eran magos nunca le negaron nada, además de que siempre intentaron acoplarse a su mundo en lugar de lo contrario, ella les debía mucho y aun cuando todo lo hacía por ellos, tampoco necesitaba que se sintieran una carga o menos por no ser magos. Fue la mano de Sirius sobre la suya que le hizo regresar a la realidad, la sonrisa cálida y confortante del mayor le hizo sonreír, sentía su apoyo, lo cual le era en verdad muy agradable.

Los días pasaron volando y en Grimmauld Place entre Hermione y Sirius se creó una rutina: trabajar, desayunar, comer y cenar juntos y principalmente actuar, todo el tiempo actuar y pretender ser una pareja de recién casados normal. De pronto ambos se acostumbraron a esa rutina y uno al otro; no era extraño observarlos salir a comer e incluso a cenar. También a las reuniones con sus amigos asistían juntos, a menos que alguno de los dos tuviera trabajo, lo cual era más común en Hermione.

En ocasiones la castaña no llegaba a casa a la hora común, por tanto pronto se empezó a ver a Sirius en San Mungo preguntando por su esposa o incluso esperándola para llevarla a casa. Las recepcionistas ya lo conocían, le sonreían embobadas cada vez que se pasaba por ahí y de antemano sabían a quien buscaba. Hasta se ofrecían amablemente a buscar a Hermione para quedar bien con el guapo mago con sonrisa coqueta. Y ni mencionar a las enfermeras, la mayoría se lo comían con la mirada y una que otra le sugirieron cosas indecorosas, a lo que él les dio una amable negativa. Hermione, por su parte, ni reparó en las múltiples miradas de sus compañeras de trabajo, no eran nada comparadas con uno que otro comentario grosero que le hacían las mujeres trabajadoras del ministerio. Agradecía solo se quedaba en comentario o en mirada asesina y no en el acto de asesinato. Pero con el pasar del tiempo, la multitud femenina comenzó a resignarse del matrimonio del último Black y comenzaron las apuestas de cuánto tiempo duraría. O cual de ellas sería la amante oficial.

La noche ya había caído, Sirius esperaba pacientemente sentado en la sala de Grimmauld place que Hermione llegara. La realidad era que la extrañaba un poco, ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia en la cena, incluso cuando ella no podía ir a casa, el se dirigía al hospital para cenar a su lado y ahora que había cenado solo se sentía extraño. Pero en aquella ocasión no se encontraba en San Mungo, ella había ido a visitar a sus padres ahora que ellos regresaron de su viaje, debía explicarles la situación de los guardias, además de que deseaba preguntarles cómo le había ido. Ella le dijo que llegaría tarde, pero como en casa de los Granger existía red flu no habría problema a volver, sin embargo el no podía irse a dormir, quería verla y además quería pedirle un favor un tanto complicado.

Tomaba un café para despejarse un momento, la chimenea comenzó con su ruido tan normal y el color verde inundo la estancia cuando ella entró. Era obvio su cansancio y que estaba un poco abatida, pero prefirió esperarla en el sillón, ansioso a que ella se acercara a él.

–Buenas noches –Saludó Hermione sin muchos ánimos al entrar–. Creí que estarías dormido.

–Te esperaba –Le sonrió dejando su taza de café – ¿Cómo te fue?.

–Regular –Respondió ella dejando su maletín en un sillón junto con su túnica verde lima y sentándose frente a Sirius.

–¿Cómo lo tomaron? –Siguió él, era obvio que algo le sucedía, nunca la había visto tan apagada.

–Pues se sorprendieron y decepcionaron. Dijeron que como mis padres deberían estar en mi boda, están un poco sentidos –Explicó con tristeza.

–Entonces, ¿no les dijiste que nos casamos por la ley mágica? –Entendió Sirius.

–No me atreví –Se avergonzó la chica sin poder mirarlo pensando en la petición que le haría–. Ellos no iban a aceptar que me casara para protegerlos y –se tocaba las manos con nerviosismo, lo miró fijamente–… Me pidieron hablar contigo –dijo aquello como si fuera una condena de muerte, algo que le pareció un poco exagerado a Sirius quien al principio la miró atónito, pero después puso cara de alivio y finalmente se rió–. ¿Qué pasa? –no entendió ella y lo miró un tanto molesta por reírse de ella.

–Es solo que pareciera que me estas mandando de vuelta a Azkaban –tomó un momento para que la chica se tranquilizara al darse cuenta de que se reía de su reacción exagerada y no de ella– sin embargo si te hace sentir mejor yo también tengo que pedirte algo y que tú me pidas algo a mí me trae mucho alivio –Siguió riendo.

–Tienes razón, a mí también me tranquiliza –Sonrió ella admitiéndolo–, ¿Cuál es ese favor?.

–Bueno –Se puso serio Sirius –Pues en este tiempo me he dado cuenta y me han dicho muchas veces, que a mí también me conviene estar casado –ella lo miró un poco confundida y el pronto se aseguró de explicarle–. El director de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, el señor Augustus Grffiths, pronto se va a retirar y ni siquiera me consideraba a mí como prospecto para tomar su lugar, según él por apariencia irresponsable y demás. Pero ahora que me casé dice que demuestro ser un hombre responsable y todo lo contrario a antes. Así que dijo que nos quiere ver en la reunión que hace la confederación.

–Tienes razón, me siento aliviada –Rió la chica–, temía que este matrimonio fuera más un problema para ti, pero en verdad me alegra que puedas obtener algún beneficio.

–Pero te advierto que ahí estarán los entrometidos del trabajo y nos van a vigilar e interrogar hasta el final –él la observaba con cara de circunstancia, a ella le dio gracia como pensaba de sus compañeros de trabajo.

–No más que mis padres, bueno, tal vez no. Pero si nos mirarán con ojos inquisitivos y mi padre… seguro quiere hablar contigo –Continuó la castaña.

–Perfecto por eso no te preocupes, yo me encargo de hablar con él –Sonrió contento el animago–, Entonces iré con tus padres… –aquella expresión pronto le indico a la castaña que esperaba la fecha.

–El domingo en la noche –Terminó Hermione sonriendo también–, ¿y yo iré contigo a esa reunión…?

–El sábado, ¡todo el día! –Terminó ahora Sirius.

–¡Qué bien! Así no existirá problema que trabaje el domingo –Aplaudió la chica.

–Hablando de eso, mañana es la supervisión del ministerio, vendrá un encargado a revisar la casa y a entrevistarnos –Anunció él.

–Entonces, tenemos que preparar muchas cosas –Dijo ella un poco pensativa, inmediatamente después se levantó dispuesta a comenzar.

–Y ensayar mucho –Secundo el animago, un poco en queja, al tiempo que se levantaba para seguirla.

–Pues vamos, antes de que se haga más tarde. Hay mucho que memorizar –Caminó Hermione tomando la muñeca del mayor, para inmediatamente arrastrarlo mientras hacia una larga lista mental de todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Al día siguiente, a media mañana ambos esperaban al supervisor, habían asistido a sus respectivos trabajos tramitando un rápido permiso para ausentarse un par de horas, después regresaron de inmediato a Grimmauld Place. Ambos se observaba consternados, esperaban que las cosas salieran bien y el hombre no descubriera el engaño.

De pronto un llamado de la puerta los altero haciendo que de un brinco ambos se pusieran de pie, observaron como Kreacher se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla y dejaba pasar a un hombre menudo, y de cabello negro, vestido de capa de viaje a juego con un sombrero.

–Buenos días –Saludó el hombre de voz apacible.

–Buenos días –Saludaron en unisonó la pareja, al momento que el hombre entraba al salón, ambos se acercaron a tenderle la mano el cual recibió gustoso.

–Soy Nicolas Smith, soy su supervisor del ministerio para revisar la legalidad de los matrimonios –Se presentó de forma amable, haciéndolos sentir cómodos, para ambos fue muy percibido que evito decir "de los matrimonios entre sangre pura y muggle" o cosas similares, ambos lo agradecieron–, ¿son ustedes los señores Black?-

–Sí –Asintieron juntos.

–Pues comencemos de inmediato, pasemos a revisar algunas cosas ¿Me llevarían a su habitación? –Ambos se observaron un minuto y dieron una pequeña sonrisa.

–Sí, claro –Sonrió falsamente Sirius.

Ambos lo llevaron a la habitación principal que por la noche anterior eligieron y acondicionaron además de que movieron sus cosas para allá. El supervisor revisó en silencio y en presencia de ellos la habitación entera. La cama, la ropa de ellos que se encontrara junta en los armarios, el baño, pequeños detalles sobre cremas y productos, absolutamente todo fue minuciosamente revisado.

–Muy bien –Dijo el hombre invasor, anotó algo en un libro y sonrió a la pareja quien esperaba en un rincón de la habitación–. Procedamos a la entrevista.

–Si gusta seguirnos nuevamente al salón –Indicó amablemente Hermione.

Todos se dirigieron nuevamente al salón, ahí Kreacher ya había dispuesto té con pastas. En el camino y durante el proceso de revisión, el matrimonio no dejó de tomarse de la mano, pero era una forma de tranquilizarse el uno al otro, aun cuando Sirius parecía el más relajado, era más que obvio que ambos estaban consientes de las consecuencias de fingir aquel matrimonio.

–Tomemos asiento –Sugirió Hermione

Ya estando cómodos, ellos juntos y siempre de la mano, el señor Smith comenzó.

–¿Hace cuanto tiempo que están casados?

–Hace un mes –Respondieron en unisonó, luego se miraron sonriendo.

–Según estas notas ya eran novios desde hace un par de años ¿cierto? –ambos asintieron antes de responder verbalmente.

–Si –Respondió Sirius.

–¿Por qué su noviazgo no fue publico hasta su boda? Ante todo con la fama que el señor Black tiene a cosa, además nunca se les vio juntos.

–Bueno –empezó Hermione un poco insegura, no esperaba esa pregunta–, primero era la edad, aun cuando salíamos, no era tan seguro debido a que lo conozco desde muy joven y además…

–Temíamos a la reacción de mi ahijado, que también es su mejor amigo. Por eso manteníamos discretamente nuestra relación, pero también la terminamos un par de veces por nuestro problema en nuestro círculo de amigos –Sirius era notablemente un mejor mentiroso que Hermione, que se había puesto pálida durante la contestación–. Al final nos cansamos de todo, decidimos hablar con Harry, el entendió y en lugar de comenzar un noviazgo publico preferimos no perder tiempo y casarnos –el hombre les miró unos instantes, y pensó convincente la respuesta.

Hermione suspiro aliviada.

–¿Por qué no se fueron de luna de miel? –Los cuestionó y observó su expresión.

–Por trabajo, yo siempre trabajo mucho y Sirius igual –Respondió ella.

–¿Piensan hacer un viaje pronto o en el futuro?.

–Probablemente –Ahora contesto Sirius.

–¿Ya está usted embarazada, señora Black?.

–No, no lo estoy –Negó ella tranquilamente, esperando esa pregunta.

–Pero, ¿piensan tener hijos?.

–Sí, claro, en el futuro –Sonrió también Sirius.

–¿Qué tan el futuro? –insistió el hombre, al momento que seguía con sus anotaciones.

–Un par de años, tal vez –Contestó la castaña.

–¿Por qué no ahora? –volvió a insistir, parecía el tema que importaba al ministerio y eso hizo reflexionar a Sirius.

–Porque queremos disfrutar de nuestro matrimonio –Respondió Sirius y juntos acercaron sus cabezas sonriendo, algo que ensayaron el día anterior.

–¿Cómo se cuidan? –Esa pregunta los tomó desprevenidos, ya que fue pensada por el mismo Nicolas Smith para tener la certeza de que no existían mentiras en lo que respondían. Así, si era mentira el matrimonio, dudarían para responder una pregunta que un matrimonio normal respondería sin problemas.

–Tomamos poción, claro –Respondió nerviosa la chica.

–¿Quién la toma?

–¡Yo! –Respondieron en unisonó.

–¿Los dos? –Los miró con suspicacia el supervisor levantando la mirada de los pergaminos. Tal vez habían caído en la trampa y demostraría que mentían.

La castaña se puso más nerviosa, pero pronto salió al rescate su marido.

–Sí, la tomamos ambos –Contestó con naturalidad Sirius, pero Hermione se puso pálida, sudando un poco.

–¿Por qué ambos? –insisto el hombre, no parecía creerles.

–Porque cuando estamos… Bueno, usted sabe… No nos detenemos a preguntar quién se tomó la poción… Así uno de los dos ya la tomó.

Hermione enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello al escuchar lo que dijo Sirius. Ese hombre debía pensar que ellos… bueno, estaban casados ¿no? Así que lo antinatural era no hacerlo. Pero para ella era imposible no sonrojarse, Sirius era un descarado a quien no le interesaba expresar aquello, pero un descarado que les había salvado el teatro. Nicolás lo dudó un momento, pero al ver enrojecer a la mujer de ojos marrón creyó las palabras del marido.

–¿Qué tan seguido la toman? –continuó el hombre.

–Diario –Comenzó a divertirse Sirius, mientras acariciaba el hombro de su esposa.

–¿Diario? –Cuestiono el hombre que casi salta de su asiento.

–Diario lo necesitamos –insistió el moreno, bajo aquel gesto de seducción que dirigió hacia la castaña. Hermione no podía estar más roja y el pobre mago estaba bastante incomodo, temía que aquellos dos ninfómanos saltaran uno sobre el otro frente a él.

–Pero, bueno, eso podría no funcionar, tal vez un día ninguno la toma y como no se preguntan pueden concebir –Objetó incomodo y al mismo tiempo curioso.

–Pensamos que si eso sucede es el destino y no sería tan malo tener un bebé ¿verdad mi amor? –Habló Sirius dirigiéndole esa mirada cómplice y de un extraño brillo que causó la exaltación de la chica, pero de inmediato le sonrió.

–Sería lindo –Sonrió la chica abrazándolo.

–Además es como regla entre nosotros tomarla diario y suficiente cantidad para que dure todo el día. Con eso de que nos vemos en la comida también –Ahora el señor también estaba rojo y Hermione parecía tomate.

–Por último –Carraspeo mientras Sirius tenía una sonrisa triunfal y abrazaba a Hermione posesivamente –, ¿Por qué no se han cambiado de casa? –La chica iba a contestar, pero cuando apenas abrió la boca Sirius se le adelantó. Y es que, estaba inspirado.

–Porque aquí nos conocimos y aquí nos casamos, además tenemos muy buenos recuerdos en este lugar, es nuestro hogar –contesto triunfante, mirando a Hermione con mucha coquetería y besándola en la esquina de la boca.

El Sr. Smith no aguantó más y se levantó como resorte, en verdad temía que aquel matrimonio de pronto comenzara alguna escena censurada, por lo que dando las últimas anotaciones dio la mano a la pareja.

–Todo está muy bien y la protección hacia sus padres seguirá como hasta ahora señora Black. Volveré en un mes, con permiso –Y salió casi corriendo, el matrimonio le acompañó hasta la entrada y le despidió de forma amable, mientras seguían abrazados.

Cuando la puerta fue cerrada, Sirius soltó una sonora risotada. Hermione se separó de él, estaba nerviosa y avergonzada, temía que sospechara sobre su matrimonio y aquellas palabras de Sirius no ayudaban en lo más mínimo.

–Creo que exageraste –Lo miró algo enfadada.

–Él viene a molestarnos, como mínimo tenemos que divertirnos –Siguió riendo, caminado hacia el salón–, vamos tu también te divertiste.

–¿Divertirme? Imagínate qué pensará de nosotros o peor ¿qué habrá anotado? –se quejó.

–Antes de casarme contigo yo tenía una reputación y debo conservarla –Sonrió son autosuficiencia.

Hermione negó con la cabeza sonriendo, a final de cuentas Sirius nunca dejaría de ser… Sirius, aunque de alguna forma aquello le dio algo de alivio, pues aunque había exagerado, al supervisor no le había quedado duda alguna de que mantenían vida marital.

–Creo que temía saltáramos a hacer cosas indecorosas frente a él –acepto la chica sonriendo.

–Esperemos que con eso su próxima visita sea más rápida –dijo el hombre soltando una carcajada.

...

hola!

perdon por tardar una semana mas... pero fue por problemas técnicos. Lo cierto es que estuve componiendo el capi, de hecho estuvimos porque Diosa luna aceptó ser mi beta! mil gracias Diosa Luna! me fuiste de enorme ayuda, yo iba por la calle de la amargura, jejeje

espero les haya gustado el capitulo, la verdad es que esta algo largo jejeje...

y del capitulo anterior: gracias por los 11 reviews!uuuuuuuuuu... mil gracias!

que pasará en el proximo:

facil! la visita a los señores Granger y asistirán a la fiesta de la Confederación internacional de magos! jejejeje

y para dejar claro! todavia no estan enamorados, le falta al pastel para que se esponje... jejejeje...

muchos besos a todos!

y les dedico el capitulo a los que dejaron reviews!: midharu28, diosa luna, amia snape, kay lupin, shanon lils, lolilla, anakisse, pelusitablack93, wanda-marie840, emily hale smith y paddyale... pero principalmente a diosa luna! que hizo de este capitulo un mega capitulo! jejeje gracias!

y a contestar reviews!:

miadharu28: hola! que bueno que te gustara el capitulo! ojala te guste tambien este! muchos besos y gracias por tu review! besos!

diosa luna:pfff... si, bastante corto... los Barnes... los amo! son tan molestos jejeje... ame tambn a TOnks! estuvo genial! igual que luna... jejeje... si! creo que se te concedió, no fueron 18 pero si 15 paginotas jejeje, aunque tu lo leiste antes eh... sobre el amante... ufff... en tres capitulos sabremos... jeejejeje... espero te haya gustado el capitulo, como veras le quite y cambie cosas porque ellos todavia no estan enamorados... le falta... muchas muchas gracias por tu enorme ayuda! en unos dias te mandaré el que sigue... jejeje... besos!

amia snape: que bueno que te gustara1 muchas gracias por tu review! besos tambien!

kay lupin: esta un tanto cortito, pero me gusta que te gustara... jejejeje... muchos besos... ya voy a subir el ultimo capitulo del pozo.. jejeje... besos!

shanon lils: si! se casaron, primer paso... jejeje... ojala te haya gustado la convivencia! estuvo divertida no? si! lo del camarografo será retomado mas adelante... ya veremos... muchos besos y mil gracias por tu review!

lolilla:me apuré bastante en ese capitulo, aunque le faltó bastante...si, no les ha costado fingir.. jejjeje... k curioso... muchos besos y millones de gracias por tu review!

anakisse: la prueba del vestido a mi me encanto! me reí bastante tambn! el fotografo... uff... será mencionado en el futuro jejeje...son muy buenos fingiendo... jajaja... que conveniente... ah! se dedicaron a limpiar en la noche de bodas! jejeje... muchos besos y mil gracias por tu review!

pelusitablack93: gracias por tu review! lindo detalle!

wanda-marie840: que bueno que te gustara y claro que te dedico el capitulo, siempre y cuando me escribas review! muchos besos!

emily hale smith: ups, apurale con tu tarea jejje... muchas gracias por dejarme de corriendito el review... ah! no, no practicaron el beso! jajajja... les salió solito... jajjaa..la noche de bodas se la pasaron limpiando! jejeje... no, estamos muy temprano para lemmon jejeje...muchas gracias y miles de besos por dejar tu review!

paddyale: aaaaaaaaaaaa... te gustó mucho... jejejeje... que bueno! me da mucha alegría! siiiii amo tambn a sirius! muchos besos y miles de gracias por tu review!


	5. Reuniones

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío, todos son propiedad de J. K. Rowling**

**Capítulo 5:**

**Reuniones**

Con terror, Hermione y Sirius vieron acercarse el tan temible día. Aún sumidos en sus ocupaciones cotidianas en sus respectivos trabajos no dejaban de pensar en lo que el próximo sábado tendrían que hacer. Planearon y ensayaron todo con mucho cuidado tratando de que no se les escapara ni el más mínimo detalle, procuraron improvisar para en caso de cualquier error que pudieran cometer o pregunta que pudieran hacerles para que la respuesta les saliera lo más natural posible.

Se aparecieron en el lindero entre un espeso bosque verde y un llano de pasto corto especialmente preparado por un grupo de magos para poder realizar el tan esperado evento. A unos metros de distancia vislumbraron una enorme carpa blanca que daba la impresión de ser de circo y mucha gente aglomerada dentro, y alrededor de ella reía, comía o charlaba escandalosamente. Cualquiera al ver la imagen podría decir que era una reunión de aristócratas de los años treinta o cuarenta al observar el vestuario de todos ellos, era como retroceder en el tiempo con sombreros llamativos, vestidos estampados de bolitas, tirantes y tacones, sombreros, moños y trajes de múltiples colores, como si una foto vieja que cobrara vida.

Suspirando con resignación pero sintiendo los nervios que les corrían de la cabeza a los pies, la castaña y el mago de cabello negro, se tomaron de la mano tratando de darse confianza mutua para que todo les saliera como tenían planeado.

–Me veo ridícula –Se quejó Hermione mirando la ropa que vestía en ese momento. Observó con mala cara un vestido que ella opinaba era muy anticuado de color blanco que le llegaba poco abajo de la rodilla, de tirantes, estampado con espirales negros, una cinta negra que amarró en un moño a su costado y que acentuaba enormemente su figura, para terminar un ridículo sombrero a juego. No era siquiera necesario que mirara sus zapatos que combinaban a la perfección con su vestuario y en un rato matarían de cansancio a sus pies.

−Dímelo a mí –Apoyó Sirius que venía combinado con ella con una camisa blanca de finísima tela que remarcaba su torneado tórax, un sombrero a juego muy masculino y pantalón del mismo color medianamente ajustado. El verlo completamente de blanco era realmente extraño, ya que él prefería los colores oscuros al resaltar su color de piel–. Malditas reglas de la Confederación, ni siquiera son ciertas, son inventadas. Nunca he entendido porqué vestirnos así como si fuéramos de hace un par de décadas.

−Ni modo, vamos que ya tenemos público –Lo apresuró ella al ver que varias miradas los observaban curiosas. Sintió que se sonrojaba, odiaba ser el centro de atención le gustaba más el anonimato y menos soportaba que la miraran con la curiosidad con la que la observaban en ese momento.

Sirius se giró a verlos con mala cara al principio, pero suavizó su expresión al recordar el porqué estaba ahí. Aún no podía creer que asistía a una de esas reuniones que tanto había evitado, siempre las criticó y se rió a escondidas de sus compañeros que tenían que poner su mejor cara con su jefe para quedar bien con él y reía aun más al imaginárselos con ese ridículo vestuario. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que los vería con sus propios ojos y mucho menos que él asistiría usando esa ropa, se sentía humillado y con su orgullo herido.

Hermione pasó su brazo por el de Sirius y avanzaron sonriendo falsamente hacia la carpa. Un enorme grupo de gente se acercó a ellos para felicitarlos, saludarlos, presentarse o simplemente para observar de cerca a la pareja más controvertida del momento. Después de varios minutos del bombardeo por parte de los compañeros de Sirius y sus familias, ambos llegaron hasta el director de la CIM, un hombre alto, fornido, encanecido por los años y muy presentable, utilizando, claro, el mismo estilo que todos los ahí presentes.

−Mucho gusto, la realidad es que todos queríamos conocerla, pero Sirius nos privó de su compañía todo este tiempo –Le estrechó la mano Hermione al Sr. Augustus Griffiths, director de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y jefe de Sirius.

−Bueno, yo siempre tengo mucho trabajo y cuando tenemos tiempo libre lo aprovechamos para estar juntos –Explicó ella sonriéndole amistosamente.

−La familia es primero ¿no Sirius? –Sonrió el Señor Griffiths dándole unos fuertes golpes amistosos en el hombro al moreno.

−Claro que sí –Sonrió Sirius abrazando a Hermione y evitando hacer muecas de dolor al sentir el afecto de su jefe.

−Ella es mi esposa, Prudence –El director presentó a una mujer de facciones finas y mediana estatura vestida con cuidadosa elegancia de rosa pastel, quien se mantuvo callada junto a su marido todo el tiempo.

−Un placer –Se estrecharon la mano con una gentil sonrisa por parte de las dos.

−¿Qué tal un partido de Quidditch de hombres? –Opinó Demien Nesbitt acercándose apresuradamente a ellos, quien cuando recién casados se presentó en el restaurante–. Así las damas podrán tomar el té juntas –Sugirió sabiendo que les daba una gran oportunidad a las mujeres al dejarle a la recién casada sin la defensa del marido.

Hubo varios comentarios a favor y en contra, la mayoría se empeñaba en comenzar el partido, muchos por afición al deporte más famoso en el mundo mágico y otros con la intención de separar a la pareja que recién había contraído nupcias para después obtener datos interesantes sobre ellos con sus respectivas esposas. Porque finalmente todos estaban ansiosos de conocer un poco de la vida de su segundo jefe del que hasta ahora sabían su pasado mas no su presente y absolutamente nada sobre su misteriosa boda, era una enorme oportunidad de saciar su curiosidad. Sometiendo la decisión a votación, finalmente decidieron jugar.

−Vamos, Sirius –Lo animó su jefe sonriéndole –Sé que recién casado nadie quiere despegarse de su esposa, pero solo será un partido.

Ambos rieron fingidamente mientras se miraban de reojo nerviosos por aceptar el despegarse el uno del otro. Sabían que dejar sola a Hermione con todas esas mujeres ansiosas por saber detalles sobre su matrimonio era mala idea ya que ella era pésima mintiendo, siempre los nervios la ponían a temblar y era demasiado evidente que lo que decía era falso. Con Sirius presente sentía cierta seguridad por su gran habilidad en improvisar y cualquier detalle que se le escapara a la castaña él lo resolvería de inmediato y con mucha naturalidad siendo convincente sin dejar duda alguna de decir la verdad. Pero al dejarla únicamente en compañía de mujeres con experiencia en sonsacar información valiosa para ellas y sus familias, ambos corrían enormemente el riesgo de ser descubiertos en su farsa.

−Sí, claro –Sonrió aún nervioso Sirius de tener que dejar a Hermione sola con esas mujeres tan ansiosas por saber todo acerca de ellos.

Acto seguido le lanzó una mirada significativa a una muy nerviosa Hermione que trataba en vano de que no se le notara ya que temblaba de pies a cabeza, luego le dio un beso rápido para dar la apariencia de estarse despidiendo, beso que ella ni notó de lo preocupada que estaba por su actuación que llevaría a cabo en unos momentos y dejando la suerte a Merlín se fue con su jefe a una improvisada cancha de quidditch.

−Pues vamos a sentarnos para tomar el té –Sugirió Prudence y todas las siguieron como teniendo la costumbre de hacer lo que ella dijera o que fuese ella la que decidiera las actividades del resto de ellas en cada reunión.

Hermione lo dudó un momento, pero luego las acompañó. Ya estando sentadas y cada una con su té, una a una se presentaron con la castaña. Ella les sonreía muy nerviosa al notar las miradas indiscretas sobre ella, muchas de ellas deseosas de escuchar lo que respondiera a sus preguntas ya planeadas.

−Pero cuéntanos Hermione ¿Cómo se enamoraron? –Preguntó Prudence con total tranquilidad. Todas las miraban atentas a la expectativa de lo que la chica contestara.

−Pues… un día salimos… y… bueno, él era muy lindo y… nos enamoramos –Explicó tartamudeando totalmente nerviosa, a lo cual ninguna pareció convencida –Creo que para el amor no hay explicación ni lógica –Complementó con más convicción al estar totalmente de acuerdo con aquella frase que había leído en un libro tiempo atrás.

−Tienes mucha razón –La apoyó Prudence que sabía perfectamente lo extraño que era el amor.

−Pues de Sirius Black es por todos sabido que es lindo con más de una y mucho más que eso. Solía salir hace poco con mi sobrina, una muchacha de exuberante hermosura que hacia una bellísima pareja con Sirius, ella estaba muy a la altura de él –Habló una mujer con bastante saña y mirando mal a la chica.

−Bueno, yo dejé a Sirius que saliera con algunas… y le dije que si encontraba a alguien que le pareciera mejor… yo lo respetaría – Tartamudeó inventando lo que ella diría en una situación así −, pero contrario a todo eso me pidió matrimonio, me eligió a mí –Explicó con suficiente fuerza y molesta por el comentario hecho por esa mujer. ¿Cómo podía pensar que no estaba a la altura de Sirius? ¿Quién se creía?

−Qué bonito –Observó alguna suspirando.

− ¿Y están contentos? –Preguntó otra.

−Claro, somos muy felices juntos –Sonrió ella respondiendo a no sabía ni quién.

−Por el contrario, varios observan a Sirius frustrado en el trabajo más no feliz –Volvió a hablar la misma mujer.

−Es natural que esté frustrado en el trabajo después de todo está trabajando, cuando está conmigo nunca luce así porque yo nunca le doy motivos para estarlo siempre que estamos juntos queda muy satisfecho. Aunque no sea una mujer de exuberante belleza creo que me eligió a mí porque le demostré que estaba a su altura no siendo resbalosa y fácil como muchas otras –Respondió la castaña totalmente segura, molesta y con la cara muy en alto dándole una buena contestación a esa mujer que la miró entre ofendida e irada por haber insultado a su sobrina.

Todas cuchichearon alarmadas por el nuevo chisme, algunas se taparon la boca escandalizadas al observar el comportamiento grosero de la señora Black, unas cuantas más sonrieron porque la chica había puesto en su lugar a quien quiso dejarla en ridículo dejando en claro que no se iba a dejar ofender por nadie. En esos pocos minutos que llevaban sentadas supuestamente tomando el té ya tenían qué decirles a sus maridos: la esposa de Sirius Black es altanera y engreída que siente que puede pisotear a quien a ella le plasca o Hermione Black es una orgullosa Gryffindor al defender su honra y la de su marido.

La chica de los ojos marrones pasó de estar enojada por el comentario tan ofensivo de aquella mujer y soltar su ira respondiéndole como creía que merecía a estar arrepentida al observar las diferentes reacciones que habían tomado el séquito de mujeres que seguían a Prudence. Había planeado con Sirius no dar de qué hablar, o al menos evitar escándalos y en menos de cinco minutos había logrado justo lo contrario.

En ese momento un barullo que provenía de donde los hombres jugaban interrumpió la lista de lamentaciones que mentalmente la chica había formulado al imaginar las consecuencias que su precipitada acción traería. Ella y todas sus acompañantes femeninas dirigieron la mirada hacia donde el escándalo venía y vislumbraron el motivo del problema, a Sirius le había golpeado una bludger.

Hermione se levantó sintiendo un enorme alivio, pidió una leve disculpa y corrió hacia la cancha en donde volaban todos los jugadores menos Sirius, quien se levantaba con lentitud sangrando de la nariz a chorros, lo vio pedir tiempo para curarse y se acercó a ella.

Hermione sacó apresuradamente un pañuelo de su bolsa y le presionó la nariz sangrante escuchando un quejido de dolor por parte del mago quien trató en vano de apartar el agarre de la chica con su mano.

−Vamos al baño –Indicó ella jalándolo sin apartar el pañuelo de la cara de Sirius ignorando las quejas del moreno − ¿Qué te pasó? –Preguntó sin entender cómo la bludger lo había golpeado si hasta donde él mismo le había contado era un gran cazador.

−Por estar mirando hacia donde tú estabas no vi la bludger –Se quejó él mientras seguía tratando de apartar la mano rigurosa de la chica.

−Lo siento –Se disculpó ella con algo de pesar por ver al adolorido y sangrante de su marido con expresión de dolor en su rostro.

Caminaron al baño con paso presuroso, al llegar ahí le lavó la herida y lo curó con sumo cuidado.

−La realidad es que me salvaste –Agradeció la castaña concentrada en terminar de curarlo.

−Sí, me lo imagino, como esas mujeres no hay comparación –La entendió haciendo muecas de dolor.

−Jamás me imaginé que tanto –Habló ella recordando la odiosa mujer que sugirió que ella era menos y que no satisfacía a Sirius, al pensar en lo último rió por la contestación que le dio.

−Y según somos una confederación seria –Ironizó él sonriéndole a la chica sintiéndose mucho mejor ya que al fin lo había terminado de curar.

Ambos rieron.

−Tenemos que hacer algo porque no están convencidas que te enamoraste de mí –Anotó ella recogiendo los rastros de haberlo curado.

−Déjalo en mis manos –Sonrió él con malicia teniendo en mente su ingenioso plan.

Un rato después todos se sentaron en una larga mesa repleta de suculenta comida estilo campestre, bebidas, bocadillos, todo dispuesto para comer. El jefe de Sirius se levantó y llamó la atención de todos.

−Agradezco su presencia y que todos traigan tan buen porte –Comenzó con su discurso y todos rieron por su comentario –Esta tarde tenemos nuestra cuarta reunión anual de la confederación internacional de magos en la que celebramos el 236 aniversario de la creación de este nuestro departamento que ha cambiado vidas, ha dado solución a muchos problemas del ministerio, nos ha dado problemas a nosotros y principalmente ha llenado nuestros platos de comida –Volvieron a reír por el enorme sentido del humor de su jefe −. También me siento enormemente orgulloso en presentar otro feliz acontecimiento, la unión de nuestro querido Sirius y su linda esposa –Todos aplaudieron –Debo agradecerles que nos hayan acompañado y ojalá quieran decirnos algo.

El Sr. Griffiths se sentó y Sirius se puso de pie sonriendo por la gran oportunidad de dar su discurso.

−Pues nunca había venido a una reunión de esta clase pero estoy contento de estar aquí. Aunque con este pantalón me es difícil tomar asiento el partido de Quidditch y los bocadillos han valido la pena –Volvió a hacer reír a sus compañeros y a la propia Hermione – Hoy puedo decirles que ya me di cuenta que la famosa frase de nuestro director "la familia es primero" es muy cierta. Antes no lo sabía porque aunque tengo a Harry, que sus padres fueron mi familia y él lo ha sido desde que nació, pues no convivimos el tiempo suficiente por diversos motivos hasta que creció y formó su propia familia, pero ahora tengo a mi Hermione. Ella para mí es más que solo mi familia, es mi todo, la luz de mi vida. Por estar enamorado de ella he hecho cosas que no iban en mí, cantaba en la ducha, escribía lindas cartas y hasta me casé. Me enamoré de ella por sus hermosos ojos y su preciosa sonrisa, por su amor a la vida, nobleza, gentileza y por ser tan humanitaria. Lo que le agradezco es haber aparecido en mi vida, aceptarme y amarme tal cual soy, otra en su lugar me hubiera pedido solo pasar el rato, pero ella se quedó conmigo soportando mi mal humor, lo desordenado que soy y mis malos chistes. Ella con su enorme amor hacia mí logró lo que todos aquí apostaban que nunca sucedería, me hizo estar ansioso por dar el gran paso y dejar a muchas llorando porque solo tengo ojos para mi hermosa esposa y de vez en cuando me hace mirar mal a todo aquél que se atreva a mirarla de manera sospechosa –Les lanzó una amenazadora mirada a algunos que no dejaban de observar a Hermione, quienes al ver el enojo de Sirius palidecieron al instante y carraspearon nerviosos −. Te amo mi vida –Finalizó Sirius, Hermione se levantó y él le dio un beso que la hizo olvidar el pensar y mostrando así que era verdad lo que había dicho.

Un estruendo de aplausos los rodeó mientras muchos disimuladamente se miraban entre sí y cuchicheaban, pero lo más importante era que Augustus Griffiths miraba a la pareja satisfecho de saber que Sirius era el perfecto candidato para tomar su puesto cuando él al fin tomara su tan merecido retiro. Estaba seguro que en las manos del último Black podría descansar por completo y tener un retiro en paz sin regresar al ministerio para resolver cualquier cuestión. Definitivamente Sirius era el ideal para ser el nuevo jefe de la confederación y con la esposa que traía que era nada menos que Hermione Granger, a quien previamente había investigado y tenía una impecable reputación además apostaría lo que fuera a que sería la horma del zapato de Black, la confederación quedaba segura.

Entraron arrastrando los pies de cansados a Grimmauld Place. Se dejaron caer por un momento en los sillones de la sala.

−Creo que todo salió bien al final ¿no? –Comentó ella cerrando los ojos y tallándose las sienes con los dedos pulgares en forma de círculo.

−Sí, bastante bien –Se enorgulleció él sonriendo al recordar su nuevo éxito –muchas gracias por ese favor, ahora si Augustus me creyó.

−De nada, yo no hice nada –Se levantó ella –Me voy, iré a hacer guardia para tener mañana el día libre e ir a ver a mis papás.

−Cierto, aún nos falta eso –Suspiró con cansancio él –Igual gracias.

−De nada –Sonrió ella –Por cierto, lindo discurso, se ve que te inspiras.

Sirius rió con fuerza recordando que lo había inventado un momento antes al mirar la cara de todos sus compañeros anonadados de ver al galán, imparable, al casanova Sirius Black enamorado y a su jefe creyendo absolutamente todas sus palabras.

−No sabes cuánto –Anotó hablando tan bajo que ella ni lo escuchó al salir.

Ambos caminaban casi al anochecer por una calle muggle muy conocida para Hermione, repleta de casas, árboles y paisajes totalmente familiares para ella. Todas eran construcciones estilo victoriano con jardines elegantemente adornados con coloridas flores cuidadosamente seleccionadas para combinar unas con otras.

Mientras recorrían el corto camino que les quedaba para llegar a la casa Granger observaban a las personas caminar o solo pasear junto con niños y perros sin decir palabra, ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

−No creo que te interroguen mucho –Habló de pronto Hermione –Son muy educados y dudo mucho que sean groseros.

La realidad es que ella moría de nervios de solo pensar que los descubrieran.

−¿Son sobreprotectores contigo? –Preguntó Sirius muy tranquilo. Demasiado, según la chica. Pero no se preocupaba porque ya tenía su discurso listo para causar buena impresión a la familia de su ahora esposa, solo debía ocuparse de sonar natural.

−Pues… si… bueno no… más o menos –Respondió ella un tanto insegura –Es que como soy hija única pues su fijación soy yo, aunque son un tanto condescendientes, me dejaron irme por muchos años a Hogwarts y luego a Vancouver y la verdad es que no los veo mucho.

−Tú tranquila, verás que todo va a salir bien –Trató de calmarla él.

−Bueno, si dices un discurso como el de ayer seguro que te creen –Se burló ella y ambos rieron –Fue muy convincente.

−Ese era el plan y ¿Por qué no tuviste hermanos? –La cuestionó curioso.

−Mis papás siempre han sido personas muy educadas y organizadas –Explicó la chica –Tenían la firme creencia de que a los hijos hay que educarlos y ponerles la mayor atención posible y con el poco tiempo libre que tenían en su trabajo, decidieron solo tenerme a mí.

−¿Y tú crees eso? –La miró fijamente esperando la respuesta.

−Sí y no –Rió ella –Es verdad que hay que ponerles atención, pero crecí muy sola, muchas veces pedía tener hermanos y creo que es mejor que crezcan acompañados los niños, así socializan mejor y se desenvuelven. Aprenden más cosas.

−Tienes mucha razón –La apoyó sonriendo con algo de ilusión en la mirada.

−Tu tuviste a Regulus ¿no es cierto? –Quiso saber ella, también curiosa por saber un poco del pasado de su supuesto marido pero contado por él y no por Harry o Remus.

−Sí, pero nunca me llevé bien con él, éramos como dos desconocidos. Así que fue como que no tuve hermanos –Dijo él con naturalidad –Pero en realidad mis hermanos fueron James, Remus y Lily, ellos sí eran mi familia.

Los dos sonrieron pensando en sus respectivos amigos que se hicieron parte de sus vidas como verdadera familia. Aún en la soledad que habían crecido tuvieron la suerte de encontrar a amigos que se hicieron incondicionales para ellos, de los cuales tenían muy buenos recuerdos y que al verlos todavía sentían esa unión, ese vínculo de hermandad que no terminaría nunca.

−Bueno, aquí es –Indicó la chica deteniéndose frente a la sombría casa de sus padres, aunque no era muy grande, ella la miraba imponente en ese momento. En el fondo, le tenía mucho cariño a ese lugar que la había visto crecer y pasar momentos muy felices.

Se tomaron de la mano por su costumbre de infundirse valor mutuamente y atravesaron el jardín. Con decisión tocaron la puerta, esperaron unos minutos en los que abrían, minutos que parecieron eternos a la chica quien comenzó a temblar ligeramente ya que los nervios la tenían paralizada. Sirius la miró, le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla y pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella. La castaña le sonrió agradeciéndole y suspirando miró a su madre que les abría la puerta.

−Buenas noches, pasen por favor –Les pidió haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Entraron hasta la cálida sala, ahí las esperaba el padre de Hermione, un hombre de cabello castaño, delgado y con aire de extremada tranquilidad.

−Bunas noches –Saludó levantándose del sillón en el que se encontraba leyendo un libro enorme. Ahí supo Sirius de dónde había sacado Hermione el gusto por la lectura.

−Mamá, papá, quiero presentarles a Sirius Black, mi esposo –Habló la chica lo más tranquila posible.

−Mucho gusto señor Black –Le extendió la mano Jane Granger, la madre de Hermione, de cabello negro, delgada, con la silueta muy parecida a la de Hermione y que igual que su marido lucía ser muy tranquila.

−El gusto es mío –Sonrió el auror mirando a detalle a sus aparentes suegros.

−Un placer –Ahora fue turno de estrechar la mano del Señor Granger –Soy Charles Granger, el padre de Hermione y quiero que considere esta su casa.

−Muchas gracias –Sonrió aún más Sirius sorprendido por la amabilidad de su suegro, él esperaba un poco más de frialdad o cierta descortesía por parte del padre de Hermione, después de todo se había casado con su única hija a escondidas de ellos. De todas maneras debía tener la guardia en alto y andarse con cuidado.

−Pasemos a cenar –Indicó la mamá de la castaña.

Unos minutos después los cuatro comían en una mesa circular un rico estofado de pollo con patatas, ensalada de lechuga, verduras hervidas y pasta. Todo preparado por las manos de la señora Granger, quién era experta en cocina después de varios cursos. Se formó un incomodo silencio que solo era interrumpido por el tintineo de los cubiertos.

−Y usted ¿a qué se dedica? –Hizo la primera pregunta, Charles, mirándolo atentamente.

−Soy subdirector de la Confederación Internacional de Magos en el ministerio de magia –Respondió Sirius quitando por un momento la atención a su plato.

−Suena un alto cargo –Opinó el Señor Granger poniéndole toda la atención al marido de su hija.

−Lo es, siempre hay mucho trabajo –Contestó Sirius que se empezaba a poner un poco nervioso.

−Señor Black, quisiera decirle unas palabras en presencia de mi esposa y mi hija si no le molesta –Pidió el señor Granger, totalmente serio.

−Lo escucho –Asintió Sirius, un tanto perturbado temiendo lo que viniera, ya le extrañaba ver tanta amabilidad por parte del hombre que se suponía debía estar ofendido.

Hermione palideció esperando un enorme regaño por parte de su padre, se le hacía raro que no los hubiera corrido desde que llegaron, era lo menos que esperaba después de su comportamiento tan nada propio, seguramente creería que lo habían hecho tapando algo indebido, un embarazo quizá, le daba vergüenza mirar a su adorado padre. Tomó la mano de Sirius por debajo de la mesa infundiéndole valor, aunque en realidad la que necesitaba el valor era ella.

−Como usted entenderá Hermione es muy importante para mi esposa y para mí. Es nuestra única hija y aunque fuera la séptima de diez sería igual de importante. Ella es la luz de nuestros ojos, es inteligente, buena, gentil, está llena de atributos y cualidades. Nosotros no nos oponemos a su matrimonio aunque no fue de nuestro agrado el modo en que se casaron, pero sé que si Hermione lo eligió fue por ser una muy buena persona. Solo le pedimos que la quiera, la respete y la cuide; queremos solo lo mejor para ella y estoy seguro de que usted es capaz de darle la felicidad que se merece. Mientras usted cumpla con eso será bienvenido en esta casa y en esta familia –Dijo el Señor Granger dejando anonadada a Hermione que lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos al escuchar el discurso de su padre.

−No se preocupe señor Granger, mi máxima prioridad en la vida es hacer feliz a mi Hermione –Sonrió Sirius y tomando la mano de la castaña la besó con suavidad –No dude que haré hasta lo imposible por lograr su felicidad.

−Entonces, bienvenido a esta familia –Se puso de pie el señor Granger, rodeó la mesa y le dio un abrazo a Sirius –Muchas felicidades y les deseo lo mejor a los dos− Ahora abrazó a Hermione, quien lloró en el hombro de su padre por la culpa que sentía al estarle mintiendo de esa manera.

Luego fue el turno de la señora Granger quién los abrazó felicitándolos por su matrimonio. Le pidió permiso a Sirius para llamarlo hijo y al igual que su esposo le dio la bienvenida a su familia. También lloró con Hermione al abrazarla, le costaba creer que su pequeñita ahora fuera toda una hermosa mujer casada y aunque le hubiera encantado acompañarla en su boda estaba segura que su hija por algo no los había llevado, confiaba ciegamente en ella y le alegraba saber que se había enamorado y encontrado al amor de su vida con el que había decidido compartir el resto de su existencia.

El resto de la velada, la pasaron de maravilla, como si fueran una verdadera familia. Hermione y Sirius, por esa noche únicamente, se permitieron creer que de verdad estaban conviviendo en familia.

Hola!

De nuevo perdon por tardarme tanto en publicar, van a pensar que ya se me hizo costumbre, pero la escuela me traía de cabeza, al final quedé muy contenta porque saque promedio de 9!

Que tal el capitulo? les gustó?

Muchas gracias a los 14 reviews! uuuuuuu... me pusieron muy muy contenta ver tantos reviews! me animaron mucho a inspirarme y seguir escribiendo! Muchas gracias a: Diosa luna, elsy82, lolilla, miadharu28, pelusitablack93, anakisse, wanda-marie840, pabaji, amia snape, emily hale smith, kary lupin, harryandale y dany 16!1

pero principalmente dedicado a mi amiga **elisa**! muchas gracias por se mi super amiga! me encanta platicar contigo y te agradesco que me escuches siempre que lo necesito, que me des tus sabios consejos y que me ayudes tanto en mis historias, principalmente enseñandome tantas cosas que sin ti estaría perdida. Gracias super amiga!

Cuando el proximo capitulo? la proxima semana, espero, ayudará mucho si me dejan muchos reviews! :D ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente? Volverá Viktor Krum!

Bien, ahora a responder reviews! Besos a todos!

Diosa luna: hola! que bien que si dejes review! me encanta leer tus reviews! que bueno qeu te haya gustado como quedó al final, trataré de poner mas atención al componer los capitulos... espero tambien te guste como quedó este, hay uno que otro detallito interesante...ojalá inspire a tu musa, porque la mia esta muy inspirada! alrato seguirá con el capitulo 6! :D no piensa parar... jeje... muchos besos!

elsy82:Tambien es mi escena favorita la del supervisor, pero a quien lo le gustó? si nos reimos mucho! vida marital... mmm... lo pensaré, muchas gracias por tu review y por leer la historia! besos!

lolilla: si, que linda relacion llevan, pero creo que ni saben que tienen una jejeje..si! todos esperamos que siga la inspiración, muchos besos y abrazos y mil gracias por tu review y por volar con nosotros jejeje!

miadharu28: jejej... si, todos nos divertimos de lo lindo! muchos besos y mil gracias por tu review!

pelusitablack93:que bueno que te gustara! muchos besos y mil gracias por el review!

anakisse: todas amamos lo distraido de sirius, jeje, si de verdad parece que hermione es inmune a sus besos, ya veremos si mas adelante sigue asi.. trataré de no tardarme mas y espero te haya gustado este capitulo! muchos besos y mil gracias por tu review!

wanda-marie840:jajaja siryboy... jajaa! por eso nos gusta por ser tan despreocupado! jejeje... que bueno que te gustara muchos besos y mil gracias por ty review!

pabaji:jejeje... si! a todos nos encantó lo del supervisor! excepto a el que estaba todo asustado jejeje! muchos besos y mil gracias por tu review!

amia snape:jajaj... si! falso... como se invento todo eso... jejeje... ojala te haya gustado tambien este capitulo, muchos besos y mil gracias por el review!

emily hale smith:hola! si, pobre hermione, ella tambien estaba incomoda jejeje...es dificil sincronizar las obligaciones con escribir, pero es cuestion de acoplarse, aunque hay veces que definitivamente es imposible escribir, solo debes encontrar el momento preciso que te de suficiente tiempo para poder dedicarselo a tu historia! muchos besos y mil gracias por tu review! leeré con mucho gusto tu fic! animo!

girlblack marauder: que bueno que te atrapara la historia, asi volaras con nosotros, creo que mas adelante explicaran como sirius esta vivo. muchas gracias por tu review y espero sigas leyendo vuela conmigo! muchos besos!

kary lupin:que bueno que te gustara! si, la musa suele escaparse, la voy a amarrar para k no se vaya y siga imaginando para nosotros jejej muchas gracias por tu review y muchos besos!

harry andale: que bueno que te gustara, esperemos que de verdad no la deje como cornuda... muchos besos! y mil gracias por tu review!

dany16: jejeje... si! es un gran mentiroso y un gran actor! jejeje... muchos besos! y mil gracias por tu review! trataré de actualizar pronto...


	6. Pasado y presente

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío, todos son propiedad de J. K. Rowling**

Capítulo 6:

**Pasado y presente**

Como cada noche, Hermione caminaba hacia la salida de San Mungo por uno de los numerosos pasillos, después de una larga jornada prácticamente arrastraba los pies; Aunque su guardia no había sido tan pesada como otros días el cansancio acumulado hacía efecto en ella; por lo que solo deseaba llegar a casa, tomar una ducha y dormir hasta el otro día.

En su camino no encontró a nadie, a esa hora la mayoría que terminaban su jornada del día ya se habían marchado, solamente ella terminaba tarde y se iba después de todos, es que no podía dejar a los pacientes que la necesitaban, muchas vidas dependían de la hora en que se fuera y por ningún motivo podía darse el lujo de irse a casa y hacerse la desentendida de su trabajo. Para eso había estudiado medimagia, para salvar vidas no solo para ganar galeones.

−Hermione –La llamó una voz que reconoció vagamente y por recuerdos ya muy lejanos para ella.

Se giró extrañada y frente a ella estaba plantado Viktor Krum. Lucía exactamente como lo recordaba, alto, de hombros anchos y fuertes, al igual que todo su cuerpo, siempre dando la apariencia de ser indestructible, con su barba y bigote medianamente crecidos. Se encontraba vestido de una forma elegante pero con un toque peligroso al vestir una chamarra de piel. La castaña se quedó anonadada al verlo justo ahí sonriéndole como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

−Buenas noches, Hermione –La saludó mirándola fijamente sin dejar de sonreírle, con la esperanza de que ella se lanzara a sus brazos y le dijera que todo ese tiempo lo había esperado. Pero no sucedió, ella solo lo miraba sin entender que hacia ahí.

−Buenas noches –Saludó ella sin quitar la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

−Vine a Londres por un asunto pendiente que tengo –Explicó él comenzando a llevar a cabo su tan elaborado plan.

−Ah –Atinó a decir ella sospechando a lo que venía.

−Tú eres mi asunto pendiente –Expresó el búlgaro acercándose a ella y reflejando la tristeza que llevaba dentro de él desde que cometió el error de dejarla.

−Lo que teníamos es asunto del pasado, yo ya te lo olvidé –Dejó claro la chica tratando de hacerle entender que ya no había posibilidad alguna de que regresaran. Una mueca de horror cruzó por el rostro del búlgaro, pero de inmediato cambio demostrando ira y dolor.

−No, tú no me has olvidado –Se aferró con tristeza, no soportaba la idea de que lo hubiera dejado de amar porque él nunca pudo sacarla de sus pensamientos y menos de su corazón–. Me divorcie para buscarte.

−Lamento que hayas dejado a tu esposa, no debiste terminar tu matrimonio por algo que ya quedó en el pasado y que se terminó –Insistió ella.

−Para mí es como si hubiera sido ayer –Fue terco sin poder aceptar que no quedaba esperanza alguna− ¿Es cierto que te casaste?

−Sí, hace mes y medio –Asintió ella.

−Pero fue por esa ley ¿verdad? –Se angustió él –Ven conmigo y hablemos –La tomó de la muñeca en un acto desesperado por disuadirla de que le dijera la verdad. No podía concebir la idea de que ahora amara a otro, le quemaba en el alma que ese hubiese ocupado su lugar en el corazón de su Hermione.

−No, Viktor, yo voy a casa con mi esposo, tú también vete y olvídame porque yo ya lo hice hace mucho tiempo, lo de nosotros está muerto –Trató de zafarse de su agarre.

−No, eso no es cierto –Se negó a creerlo sin querer soltarla y sujetándola con más fuerza– Ven conmigo.

−¡No! –Empezó a forcejear ella asustada porque no la soltaba, le hacía daño en su muñeca. La angustia comienzo a invadirla, siempre fue conciente de la fuerza de Viktor, pero nunca temió a él, no hasta ese momento que el rostro varonil se encontraba deformado entre un sinfín de emociones. Se preparaba para comenzar a gritar, al tiempo que intentaba alcanzar su varita en su bolsa.

−Buenas noches –Los interrumpió una voz que provenía del final del pasillo que hizo que ambos voltearan a verlo inmediatamente y le trajo alivio a la chica.

Sirius se acercó a ellos con paso decidido con el ceño fruncido, había visto como su esposa trataba de soltarse de ese bruto que parecía lastimarla y había entrado a tiempo para evitar cualquier otra cosa que a ese se le ocurriera hacerle a su mujer.

−¿Qué pasa aquí? –Quiso saber caminado hacia ellos mirando inquiridoramente al búlgaro y al agarre en el que tenía las manos de Hermione.

Viktor la soltó y miró fijamente al recién llegado, rápidamente lo reconoció como el famoso Sirius Black con quien su castaña se había casado, había leído una nota en el periódico junto con una foto de ellos dos en una reunión o algo así.

−Nada –Respondió la chica al ver la mirada que Sirius le lanzaba a Viktor tratando de evitar un enfrentamiento entre ambos.

Cuando estuvo junto a ellos, depositó un beso en los labios de su esposa y luego pasó un brazo por su cintura.

−Salí temprano y vine por ti –Explicó sonriéndole tratando de demostrarle a Krum que él era su esposo.

−Te presento a Viktor Krum, Viktor él es Sirius Black, mi esposo –Los presentó nerviosa por lo que pudiera suceder a continuación, después de todo estaban en el hospital y era poco adecuado que discutieran allí, sin contar que era su centro de trabajo y no era nada ético hacer espectáculos en los pasillos.

Se estrecharon la mano con mirada retadora sin despegar el contacto que tenían y haciendo que el apretón de manos fuera más fuerte de lo habitual declarándose así enemigos desde ese momento.

−Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, mi vida –Indicó Sirius cariñosamente de nuevo pasando su mano por la cintura de la chica.

−Sí –Asintió ella sintiendo alivio al pensar que ya se iban–. Hasta luego Viktor –Se despidió de él únicamente haciéndole un leve movimiento de cabeza.

−Un placer –Se despidió Sirius secamente y con un tono grave en la voz.

−Adiós –Dijo él observando fijamente como se iban juntos sin perder de vista ni un solo momento cada movimiento que delatara que su matrimonio era falso, de lo cual estaba seguro, porque había escuchado sobre esa ley y era demasiada casualidad que se casaran justo después de que la expidieran. Estaba decidido a sacarle la verdad a Hermione y hacer hasta lo imposible para que ella se diera cuenta de que lo seguía amando.

Caminaron sin decir nada sumidos en sus pensamientos, la castaña estaba preocupada por la actitud de su ex novio, lo había notado muy posesivo con ella y pretendía que volvieran cuando hace demasiado habían terminado. Sirius seguía con el ceño fruncido molesto por la actitud de ese sujeto hacia Hermione, como si le perteneciera, así la miraba.

Cuando llegaron a la calle fuera del edificio, Sirius se detuvo un momento y detuvo a Hermione tomándola suavemente del brazo.

−¿Te hizo daño? –La miró atentamente esperando su respuesta.

−No –Respondió ella agachando la cabeza para que no notara su mentira.

Él tomó con delicadeza su mano y descubriéndola miró las marcas del jaloneo, con su varita las borró con sumo cuidado.

−No solo tú sabes curar heridas –Le sonrió para tranquilizarla ya que la veía inquieta.

−Gracias –Se avergonzó ella sonrojándose por el gesto de Sirius y por la escena que había presenciado.

−No hay de qué –La miró y hizo la pregunta que le era muy importante saber−¿Lo sigues queriendo?.

−No, eso fue hace mucho –Se sinceró ella.

−¿Qué quería? –La cuestionó volviendo a fruncir el ceño al recordar a Viktor Krum.

Por un momento no supo si contarle, lo vio muy enojado de que la estuviera jaloneando, le preocupaba que se pudieran pelear.

−Dímelo –Le tomó la mano haciéndola voltear a verlo para demostrarle que podía confiar en él, después de todo era su marido –Debemos estar prevenidos.

Hermione lo miró un momento pensando si debía decirle o no, estaba bastante confundida por la actitud de Viktor, él nunca se comportaba así. Resignada se dispuso a contarle todo a Sirius.

−Volvamos a Grimmauld Place –Le sugirió ya que ahí tendrían más privacidad.

Sirius asintió entendiendo que no era seguro hablar en la calle, sin dejar de ver a la chica tomó con más fuerza su mano y se apareció en la entrada de la vieja casa Black.

Una vez ahí le pidieron té caliente a Kreacher y se acomodaron en los sillones para poder hablar plácidamente. Definitivamente la sala se había vuelto su lugar favorito para platicar, aun cuando era antiguo y un tanto sombrío, la chimenea le daba cierta calidez y escuchar el fuego crepitar era muy relajante.

−Te escucho –La incitó Sirius suavemente a hablar sin dejar de verla.

−Quiere que regrese con él –Respondió Hermione sin mirarlo, aún no podía creerlo ni ella misma, no entendía cómo después de tanto tiempo y estando casada Viktor venía a proponerle algo así y con esa actitud.

−¿Qué no está casado? –Preguntó Sirius extrañado, hasta donde había leído en el profeta hace años el búlgaro se había casado.

−Sí, dice que se divorcio por mí –Reveló la chica ahora sí mirándolo. Observó la expresión confundida de Sirius.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos habló, ambos miraban lugares diferentes analizando las intenciones de Viktor Krum y su comportamiento en San Mungo.

−Hermione –La llamó sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciendo que lo mirara fijamente–. Tal vez esto sea difícil para ti, pero necesito que me digas qué pasó entre ustedes, ¿cómo fue que terminaron?

La chica le sonrió divertida, ¿cómo podía ser difícil para ella algo que había pasado hace tanto tiempo?

−No es difícil para mí Sirius. Antes que te cuente como pasaron las cosas necesito que te quede claro que eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, a mi ya no me duele nada relacionado con Viktor Krum, él forma parte del pasado –Aclaró la chica, lo último que quería era que las cosas se confundieran.

−Está bien, lo entiendo –Asintió él aliviado de que Hermione no siguiera amando a alguien tan violento como Krum.

−Desde que conocí a Viktor nos hicimos amigos –Recordó la castaña− Después de el torneo de los tres magos nos escribíamos con frecuencia, cuando sucedió la guerra él me buscó porque se asustó de que algo pudiera ocurrirme, entonces nos hicimos novios. Unos meses después de que la guerra terminara pudimos hacerlo público. Yo volví a Hogwarts un año más y él siguió jugando en Bulgaria, pero venía cada fin de semana puntual a verme. Todo iba bien, incluso fui a su país y me presentó con toda su familia y sus compañeros de equipo. El problema surgió cuando entré a estudiar medimagia, yo ya no tenía tiempo para otra cosa que no fuera estudiar y quiero aclarar en mi defensa que esta carrera no es cualquier cosa, se necesita de sacrificio constante para poder ser un buen sanador. A Viktor también le exigían mucho en su equipo, ya no podía darse el lujo de venir a cada rato, en el fondo me di cuenta de que yo no les parecía… −Miró a Sirius y trató de buscar una palabra que no hiciera saltar a Sirius− adecuada para Viktor.

−¿Cómo que adecuada? –Preguntó inmediatamente él frunciendo el ceño.

−Bueno, aún después de la guerra todavía existen personas que discriminan a alguien… −De nuevo miró a su esposo que acentuó el ceño fruncido por lo que quería decir la chica− como yo.

Sirius iba a replicar, pero Hermione se adelantó a hablar.

−El punto es que Viktor estaba presionado por su equipo, su capitán del equipo y por su familia, después de todo él es sangre limpia. Pero jamás recibí un mal trato de ellos ni un desaire −Se apresuró a añadir –Viktor cambió mucho, siempre estaba de malas y comenzó a presionarme a mí para que dispusiera del tiempo para verlo. A él no le parecía justo que yo estuviera estudiando cuando él lograba venir, tuvimos muchas discusiones por ello, después de todo era mi sueño el que estaba en juego, yo de verdad trataba de estar disponible cuando él venía pero solo podía por unas horas y él se iba muy molesto. Entonces comenzaron a salir en el diario comentarios y fotos en dónde él salía con la representante legal del equipo, una chica muy guapa e inteligente. Viktor dejó de venir a verme hasta que solo se apareció para romper conmigo porque se casaría con ella.

−Que maldito –Se enojó Sirius.

−Me dio una explicación razonable, ella pasaba casi todo el día con él, ella no estaba distraída por ninguna otra cosa y lo más importante él se enamoró de ella. Y se casaron a la semana siguiente –Siguió con su recuerdo Hermione.

−Debiste haber sufrido mucho –La miró con tristeza.

−Sí, pero en ese entonces, ahora ya no. Porque aunque estuve triste durante semanas y lloré mucho, después me di cuenta de que era afortunada. Estuve a punto de cometer el error de mi vida si le hacía caso y dejaba mi más grande sueño, entonces me sentí aliviada de no haberme casado con alguien que no me amaba lo suficiente para no defenderme de la presión de todos los que lo rodeaban y al no poder ver que la medimagia era muy importante para mí. Así que seguí mi mas anhelado sueño y hasta ahora he sido enormemente feliz por lo que recibo al hacer mi trabajo. No hablo de los galeones, sino la sonrisa de mis pacientes y el "gracias" que siempre me dan.

Sirius la miró con una sonrisa en los labios y vio lo admirable que era su supuesta esposa. Había salido de un episodio muy feo y ahora era una gran sanadora muy humanitaria.

−No te preocupes por nada, yo me encargaré de hablar con Viktor Krum –Le sonrió aún más tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto. Pero contrario a sus intenciones Hermione se asustó al instante.

−¡No! Sirius por favor no lo hagas, que tal si lo haces enojar más, terminan en duelo y te lastima o algo peor –Le suplicó horrorizada pensando en los pacientes que seguido recibía que por un duelo terminaban gravemente heridos o muertos. La chica se levantó como resorte ante ese pensamiento.

−Tranquila, solo voy a hablar con él, no pienso hacerlo enojar, trataré de ser razonable con él y si veo que se pone violento me regreso de inmediato –Se levantó también Sirius, caminó hasta ella y le puso su mano sobre el brazo de ella tratando de tranquilizarla –Vamos Hermione, ¿En dónde queda la valentía Gryffindor?

−Esto no es cuestión de valentía, Sirius, es provocar algo que podría salirse de tus manos y… −Replicó la castaña molesta, pero antes de que terminara él la rodeó con sus brazos haciéndola callar por la sorpresa.

−Nada va a pasarme –Habló sobre su hombro tratando de tranquilizarla, ella solo se dejó llevar por el abrazo y también lo rodeó con sus brazos−. Solamente iré a su departamento y hablaré pacíficamente con él, lo prometo.

−Está bien –Habló suspirando con resignación la chica, no importaba lo que hiciera igual no iba a hacer cambiar de opinión a su marido, ambos se separaron y se miraron fijamente−. Tienes media hora y si no regresas iré yo.

−Como mi querida esposa diga –Sonrió Sirius, luego la besó suavemente en la frente y salió directo hacia la puerta de la calle, pero antes de cerrar gritó un "ahora vuelvo, cariño" haciendo que Hermione riera. Justo después de que él cerrara la puerta, sintió un nudo en su estómago. Lo último que quería era que Sirius o Viktor salieran lastimados, pero le había dado media hora a su marido para hablar con su ex novio. Miró con nerviosismo el enorme y antiguo reloj de péndulo y no le quitó la mirada de encima viendo los segundos pasar hasta que Sirius regresara sano y salvo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sirius miraba desconcertado y con el ceño fruncido la elegante mesa con varias fotos. Todo el departamento era muy lujoso y elegante, se veía que era bastante caro y que Krum tenía buen gusto. Pero definitivamente lo que le llamaba enormemente la atención al último Black y le asustaba era que en todas las fotos de todo el lugar aparecía Hermione ya fuera sola o con Viktor Krum, pero la castaña era el tema favorito del lugar. Tomó una en donde estaba sola y sonreía a la cámara desde el pasto para luego saludar con la mano, la observó con detenimiento, Hermione lucía muy alegre y el soleado día le daba un toque de cierto encanto.

Escuchó a Viktor Krum entrar quien interrumpió sus pensamientos con el sonido de sus pasos. El búlgaro se sobresaltó al ver a Sirius Black dentro de su departamento.

−¿Qué hace aquí? –Exigió molesto sacando su varita y apuntando al intruso que había entrado a su departamento y tenía en sus manos una de sus fotos −¿Cómo logró entrar a mi departamento?

−Tranquilo, vengo a hablar solamente –Habló tranquilamente Sirius sin inmutarse en sacar su varita.

El buscador no bajó la varita mostrando que seguía en guardia esperando algún ataque sorpresa del que algún día fue un aclamado auror, pero Sirius no parecía tener intenciones de un duelo.

−¿Qué quiere? –Volvió a preguntar enojado.

−Hablar de Hermione –Respondió Sirius mirándolo fijamente–. Usted es un hombre inteligente y estoy seguro va a entender perfectamente lo que le vengo a decir.

Viktor no le quitó la mirada desconfiada de encima, pero no hizo nada para impedirle que explicara el motivo de la invasión a su propiedad.

−Olvídese de Hermione, ella ya lo olvidó y la prueba está en que ahora es mi esposa –Dejó claro el subdirector de la Confederación Internacional de Magos con fuerza al hablar dándole una orden.

−Nunca me voy a olvidar de ella –Apuntó con firmeza el búlgaro mirándolo retadoramente –Y sé que se casó con usted por la ley más no porque ella así lo quisiera ¿cree que un beso me engañaría?.

−Hace tiempo la dejó ir, la lastimó y perdió su oportunidad –Habló Sirius sin hacer caso de lo que el buscador decía –Ahora debe dejarla libre y ser feliz, ella lo merece.

−Ella va a ser feliz conmigo únicamente –Se empeñó Viktor.

−Lo único que va a conseguir con ésta obstinación será el enojo de ella –Le advirtió–. Esta vez vine a apelar a su razón y a hacerlo entender como hombre sensato, que estoy seguro que es, y si de verdad quiere a Hermione la va a dejar en paz. No es justo que quiera quitarle la paz que ya ha conseguido.

−¿Usted me va a impedir acercarme? –Lo retó dando un paso hacia él tratando de intimidarlo y tensando la mano que sostenía su varita.

−Sí, así que se lo advierto, deje en paz a mi esposa –Gruñó Sirius caminando hacia la salida y le entregó el portarretrato con demasiada fuerza a Krum al pasar junto a él, quien todo el tiempo lo siguió con la varita–. Con permiso.

Y salió del lugar esperando haber hecho entender al búlgaro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione caminó por la oscuridad hacia Grimmauld Place, salió a caminar a la calle para despejarse un poco. Había sido una semana difícil, entre el mucho trabajo que tenía en el ministerio, la segunda visita del supervisor del ministerio y la insistencia de Viktor de mandarle flores a su trabajo apenas le quedaba tiempo para descansar.

Le preocupaba de sobremanera la obstinación de su ex novio, de nada había servido la plática que Sirius había tenido con Viktor, al menos había regresado a tiempo y sin un rasguño, incluso ella misma le había escrito una carta al famoso buscador explicándole que lo había dejado de amar con el tiempo, exigiéndole que respetara su decisión de casarse y le suplicaba dejara de insistir con que volviera con él. Pero no había servido de nada, él seguía llenando su consultorio de flores cada mañana e inmediatamente la chica se deshacía de ellas esperando que Sirius no las viera porque temía que tuviera un enfrentamiento con Krum.

Alguien tomó su mano sacándola de sus pensamientos y la hizo girarse bruscamente haciéndola palidecer al ver a Viktor frente a ella.

−Hola –La saludó sonriendo coquetamente y Hermione pudo notar por su olor que estaba borracho− ¿Te gustaron mis flores? Las elegí especialmente para ti.

Ella soltó apresuradamente su mano y se sintió molesta por la terquedad de él. ¿Qué nunca iba a entender que por más que le rogara no iban a regresar? Comenzaba a ser fastidioso todo ese asunto. Además no pensaba discutir con alguien que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, era mejor marcharse.

−¿Qué haces aquí? Vete –Le ordenó con enojo en la voz–. Ya deja de mandarme flores, ¿Qué no entiendes que no las quiero? –Y comenzó a caminar para regresar a su casa ignorándolo por completo, pero él se apresuró a plantarse nuevamente frente a ella tapándole el paso.

−Antes te gustaba mucho –Le sonrió más, ignorando olímpicamente la molestia de la chica.

−Eso era antes, entiende que yo ya no te quiero y que me casé, que lo que tuvimos antes quedó en el pasado –Insistió ella enojándose aún más y tratando de esquivarlo, pero él no la dejaba pasar.

−Te casaste por una ley así que tu matrimonio es falso y tú me sigues amando –Se entercó y la sujetó del codo con fuerza.

−Claro que no, hace mucho que te olvidé, ya no siento nada por ti –Casi le gritó tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

Desafortunadamente nadie pasaba por ahí y estaba muy oscuro, cosa que empezó a asustar a la castaña ante todo la actitud de Viktor que la miraba como si fuera de él.

−¡Claro que sí, tú me amas! –Le gritó y comenzó a zarandearla enojado de pensar que de verdad lo había olvidado, eso no lo iba a permitir nunca y mucho menos que estuviera con otro.

Ella trató de correr pero la tenía fuertemente agarrada, aunque pensó en sacar su varita no quería lastimarlo, después de todo estaba borracho, él en realidad no era así jamás se atrevería a lastimarla de ninguna manera.

−¡Suéltame! –Le gritó mientras seguía intentando zafarse de él.

−¡Nunca! ¡Tú eres y seguirás siendo mía! –La comenzó a besar a la fuerza mostrándole que a quien quería era a él y no a Black, esperando que en cualquier momento ella le correspondiera el beso y le dijera que seguía amándolo a pesar de lo que ocurrió en el pasado.

−Suéltame –Repetía ella casi llorando y metió su mano a la bolsa de su pantalón decidida para sacar su varita, lo sentía en el alma pero tenía que atacarlo, no le había dejado de otra.

−¡Te dijo que la soltaras! –Gritó Sirius quien había visto de lejos la escena, corrió a separarlos y golpeó en la cara fuertemente al buscador.

Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca, estaba paralizada, ellos comenzaron a golpearse a lo muggle. No debía dejar que eso sucediera, tenía que impedir que alguno saliera lastimado.

−¡Basta! –La chica apareció una barrera invisible entre ellos y caminó del lado de Sirius.

−Basta ya –Rogó ella mirando al búlgaro –vete Viktor, vete por favor, no compliques más las cosas.

Los tres respiraban agitadamente, afortunadamente no había ningún muggle cerca y por ello Hermione había utilizado su varita.

−Está bien, pero ni creas que esto se ha terminado aquí –Amenazó Krum señalando a Sirius tratando de enfocarlo ya que el efecto del whiskey de fuego lo hacía sentir mareado–. Tu siempre vas a ser mía Hermione, siempre, ¿oíste?

La chica no le hizo caso y a jalones se llevó a Sirius directo a casa, quién estaba renuente y quería terminar de pegarle a ese patán por lastimar a su esposa.

−¡siempre! –Volvió a gritar Viktor cuando se alejaban, sin dejar de verlos.

Entraron a la casa, se dirigieron a la cocina para que ahí Hermione comenzara a curar los moretones que Sirius tenía en la cara y su labio sangrante.

−Perdóname, Sirius –Se disculpó ella mientras le aplicaba con sumo cuidado una crema desvanecedora en los moretones.

−Perdonarte ¿por qué? Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó –Le dejó claro tratando de quitarle esa expresión de culpabilidad que tenía la chica–. Es ese… el que tiene un problema y se llama obsesión.

Ella se agachó avergonzada, le daba mucha pena con Sirius el causarle tantos problemas hasta el punto de dejarlo todo golpeado por tratar de ayudarla.

−¿Te molesta que lo llame así, que le haya pegado? –Preguntó al ver su expresión interpretando que la chica se sentía triste porque aún seguía sintiendo algo por Krum.

−No, es lo que merece por patán, ya te dije que hace mucho que lo dejé de amar –Respondió ella segura de su respuesta–. Pero me siento muy mal por ti, mira como te dejó. Te estoy causando demasiados problemas, vivo en tu casa y desperdicias tiempo por mí.

−Ya te dije que no es molestia –Le quitó importancia él– .Recuerda que gracias a que nos casamos es casi seguro que me den la dirección de la Confederación.

−De todos modos… nunca voy a terminar de agradecértelo –Lo miró fijamente y en su mirada Sirius pudo ver el enorme agradecimiento sincero que sentía por él.

Sirius negó con la cabeza sonriendo divertido pensando en las sabias palabras de Harry cuando le pidió el favor.

−Que terca eres –Observó sin dejar de sonreír abiertamente por la actitud de la chica.

Ella también sonrió, se lo habían dicho tantas veces, pero nunca lo había escuchado de Sirius y le extrañaba que se lo dijera divertido en lugar de enojado, por ahora.

−Será mejor que pensemos en cómo hacerle creer a Krum que es verdad nuestro matrimonio, con esa obsesión puede llegar a ser peligroso para ti –Anotó preocupado.

Hermione asintió tomando asiento junto a él con la palabra obsesión haciéndole eco en sus pensamientos. Había visto tantos casos de obsesión en San Mungo y recordaba lo escalofriante que podía ser. Observó la mirada preocupada se Sirius que trataba de planear algo y trató de tranquilizarlo un poco.

−No debe ser tan difícil –Habló de pronto ella sonriendo por su idea–. Si logramos engañar al supervisor del ministerio, los entrometidos de tus compañeros y a mis padres, Krum será pan comido.

Los dos rieron con ganas recordando el circo que habían tenido que armar para hacer creíble su matrimonio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todos los de la Confederación Internacional de Magos se encontraban reunidos en su piso en medio de los cubículos donde los habían hecho a un lado para acomodar la gran mesa con un enorme pastel de cumpleaños encima y mucha comida alrededor.

−Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querido Sirius, feliz cumpleaños a ti –Cantaron en unisonó al subdirector de la Confederación que junto con su esposa estaba frente al pastel que tenía su nombre con letras gigantes.

Un aplauso estruendoso resonó por todo el lugar junto con gritos de los ahí presentes dejando sordos a los molestos magos y brujas que ocupaban los departamentos de los lados.

−¡Mordida, mordida! –Comenzaron a gritar aplaudiendo e incitándolo a morder el pastel.

Sirius se agachó sobre el pastel y le dio una descomunal mordida llenándose la cara de merengue y comiendo un buen pedazo.

Otro aplauso se formó junto gritos y risas por lo que hizo su futuro jefe.

Entonces Sirius se giró hacia Hermione a quien tomó totalmente desprevenida, la sujetó suavemente por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente llenándola a ella también de merengue.

De nuevo un fuerte aplauso y uno que otro cuchicheo por lo explícitos que demostraban ser la pareja. Al terminar el beso, Hermione limpió a su marido y a ella, y el pastel comenzó a repartirse al igual que copas de hidromiel.

Sirius levantó su copa y los silenció a todos para que pudieran escuchar su nuevo discurso.

−Les agradezco a todos este lindo detalle, muchas gracias por su cordialidad, amabilidad y por ser el mejor equipo de trabajo –Les sonrió ampliamente–. Pero quiero agradecer mucho más a mi esposa por su lindo y creativo regalo de anoche.

Hermione se puso de un rojo luminiscente mientras muchos la miraban sin poder creer que la famosa chica Granger que solía salir en los periódicos por reconocimientos que recibía por su enorme desempeño como sanadora fuera tan romántica y pasional con su marido. Nadie podría imaginarse que le había regalado un libro titulado "Los directores y las normas de cortesía. La importancia de las buenas formas"

Cuando la pasional esposa de Sirius Black logró reponerse, comenzó nerviosa con su tan planeado discurso.

−Yo también quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por aceptarme. Quiero agradecer a Sirius por nacer y por ser la maravillosa persona que es y a la vida por habernos puesto en el mismo camino –Le dio un tierno y rápido beso, se comenzaba a sentir mareada por tanto beso con su marido–. Espero que el próximo año otro Black festeje con nosotros.

Otro aplauso se formó en el tumulto de gente y no faltaron los cuchicheos llenos de nueva información.

−Sería el mejor segundo regalo que la vida podría darme después de ti, mi vida, que eres el primero –Declaró Sirius abrazándola suavemente y tratando de borrar de su mente la imagen que de pronto había creado de un bebé de ojos grises y cabellos castaños.

Otro escándalo se formó mientras todos miraban atentamente a la pareja felices de tener de qué hablar por el resto de la semana: Los Black buscan desesperadamente procrear a su primogénito.

La música comenzó a sonar y formando parejas todos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la prendida canción.

Viktor Krum miraba furioso desde la entrada del lugar a la castaña bailar con Black ambos muy sonrientes como si disfrutaran del momento.

Maldijo mentalmente sintiendo que los celos lo carcomían, pero agachado salió recordando que él le había hecho algo peor a Hermione y que merecía ese castigo por dañar a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tomados de la mano los señores Black salieron por la noche de San Mungo platicando muy animadamente y riendo por uno que otro comentario divertido. Era parte de su planeada rutina que Sirius fuera por su esposa al sanatorio y que como siempre fingieran todo el tiempo, por eso se les hacia totalmente normal tomarse de la mano en lugares públicos incluso aunque no lo planearan lo hacían por costumbre.

En medio de la calle por la que transitaban tranquilamente les salió repentinamente Viktor Krum haciéndolos levantar la guardia inmediatamente.

−¿Qué quieres? –Le recriminó Sirius poniendo a Hermione detrás de él.

−Vengo a despedirme –Respondió Krum con tristeza sin mirar a Black y dirigiéndose únicamente a Hermione –Perdóname si te hice daño el otro día.

−Claro que le hiciste daño –Le reprochó Sirius mirándolo amenazadoramente y metiendo la mano a su pantalón para, con la habilidad del auror que era, sacar su varita.

−No fue mi intención –Se disculpó el búlgaro con sinceridad –Debo irme fuera del país… pero volveré y te voy a volver a conquistar.

−Ya olvídalo y trata de ser feliz con alguien más, yo no voy a volver contigo –Hermione trató de nuevo de hacerlo entender.

−Verás que sí –Insistió él–. Porque sé que aunque te casaste y te besas con él, no lo amas, es una farsa.

−No voy a volver contigo, entiéndelo –Repitió la chica con suficiente fuerza y seguridad.

−Ya lo veremos –Aseguró Krum también seguro de que podía tener una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz con ella–. Cuídate y te veré pronto.

Luego se dio media vuelta y desapareció sin decir más no sin antes darle una última mirada de arrepentimiento a la chica.

Hermione y Sirius se miraron por un momento, estaban totalmente anonadados.

−Ojalá se vaya por mucho tiempo –Habló Sirius un poco más tranquilo, esperando fuera cierto que se iba de la ciudad. De todas maneras lo averiguaría en cuanto llegara a Grimmauld Place para estar completamente seguro de que Hermione no corría ningún peligro.

−Ojalá –Lo apoyó la chica aún preocupada porque ni en juicio Viktor dejaba esa obstinación de regresar con ella y seguía sin creer que era cierto su matrimonio. De verdad esperaba que regresara mucho después y que para ese entonces ya no tuviera esa idea de volver con ella o si no las cosas podían ponerse mucho peor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola! wow... 9 comentarios... muchas gracias, que felicidad!

Les dedico el capitulo a los 9 que comentaron: miadharu28, Diosa luna, pabaji, cullen-21-gladys, Emily Hale Smith, Josselyn, Kary lupin, lovely' Hummingbird y luzenlaoscuridad ... gracias! de verdad me hicieron muy feliz con sus comentarios!

Sé que prometí que en estas vacaciones no me tardaría tanto en publicar, pero me dio la depre y no podía escribir, en fin, cuando pude! uuuuuu... que me pongo a escribir como loca y que sale este capi, ojalá les guste! espero sus comentarios! y ya casi esta el que sigue eh... además trabajaré en componer los primeros...

muchos besos a todos! y espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios!

que pasará en el siguiente? pf! Se llamará la desepción ya que uno de ellos meterá la pata! cuidense! :D


	7. La desepción

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío, todos son propiedad de J. K. Rowling**

CAPITULO 7

**La decepción**

Los días que siguieron fueron de relativa tranquilidad. Siempre trataban de seguir con la rutina y de inventar algo esporádico para que pareciera real, cosa que cada vez les salía mas creíble y con mayor facilidad, ahora todos miraban a la pareja como unos recién casados que se amaban profundamente.

El fin de semana como no tenían que ir al ministerio tenían la oportunidad de descansar un poco de la rutina de la improvisación y la actuación, así que Hermione se reunió con sus amigas para comer en la casa de Harry aprovechando que su amigo había salido tendrían total privacidad para hablar libremente.

Era realmente placentero pasar un día completo sin las miradas curiosas de la gente alrededor y siendo totalmente sincera. Además la casa de Harry ayudaba de mucho en lo de sentirse cómoda. Ginny la había decorado con mucho esmero y lograba que en cuanto entraras sintieras mucha tranquilidad, cierta felicidad y calidez de hogar. Aún cuando de pronto había uno que otro juguete de James regado por ahí, la señora Potter cuidaba de que todo estuviera en su lugar, después de todo ahora era ama de casa.

−Hay, Hermione, no lo sé pero todo parece muy real –Comentó Tonks mientras se servía más espagueti sin ningún cuidado regándola toda sobre la fina mesa y manchando el hermoso mantel.

−Esa es la finalidad, Tonks –Sonrió la castaña ayudándola a servirse y limpiando con un movimiento de varita el desorden que había causado su colorida amiga.

−Tal vez sea real –Opinó Luna distraídamente mientras jugaba con su tenedor.

−No Luna –Corrigió la ojimarrón con paciencia–. Es una actuación.

−Bueno, me disculpas pero esos besos que se dan pues… cualquiera que los vea se daría cuenta de que sí hay algo más –Habló Ginny seria, ya había presenciado varios besos de Hermione con Sirius y a todos los dejaba boquiabiertos por la intensidad con la que lo hacían.

−Claro que no hay nada –Lo negó rotundamente Hermione sin perder la paciencia, sabía perfectamente que sus amigas le dirían justamente eso–. Tratamos de ser lo más realistas posibles para que lo crean y no levantar sospecha, eso es todo.

−Hay, pero sí te gustan los besos que te da ¿no? –Se burló Tonks sonriendo divertida–. Después de todo mi primo le pone mucho entusiasmo a la mentira.

Ginny se atacó de risa y a Hermione se le subieron los colores al rostro además que se ahogó con el agua que estaba tomando.

−Claro que no me gustan –Se apresuró a poner en claro en cuanto dejó de ahogarse–. Son besos falsos, fríos y sin razón de ser –Explicó cortando su carne tratando de no sonar decepcionada.

−Tal vez tú piensas que son falsos, pero en realidad son verdaderos, recuerda lo que te dije de los puffles –Intervino Luna mirando a Hermione fijamente.

−Están viendo cosas donde no las hay, entre Sirius y yo no hay nada más que esta representación o como le quieran llamar al matrimonio –Explicó ella comenzando a molestarse por la terquedad de sus amigas sobre el tema.

−O es probable que tu no quieras ver lo que en realidad existe –Se entercó aún más Ginny–. Y bueno la prueba está en que no sale con alguien mas ¿o si?.

Hermione se detuvo a pensarlo un momento, de pronto comenzó a tratar de recordar con rapidez.

−No lo sé –Aceptó ella anonadada.

−Lo vez –Ayudó Tonks sonriendo abiertamente–. Si no sale con nadie más es que quiere algo serio contigo.

−El que no sepa si sale con alguien o no, no nos asegura no sale con alguien y mucho menos que quiere algo serio contigo, no exageres –Rió Hermione.

−Tómalo a broma si quieres, pero de que existe la posibilidad de algo entre ustedes, existe, escucha mis sabias palabras él y tú un día de estos dejarán de lado el juego de la casita y serán de verdad una pareja de casados –Dejó claro Ginny.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y cambió el tema tratando de no seguir más con el debate, aunque desde ese momento comenzó a tener algunas dudas ¿Sirius salía con alguien? Ella no había visto nada, pero tal vez salía cuando ella dormía ¿o no?

Sirius terminó de firmar unos pergaminos, era la hora de comida y todos sus compañeros ya se habían ido al único restaurante que existía cerca del ministerio. Estaba realmente cansado con tanto trabajo y encerrado todo el tiempo en su oficina le daba dolor de cabeza, una "amiga" que solía tener había ayudado en la decoración cuando se la habían asignado, por lo cual él le había pagado muy bien, y aunque era una decoración que demostraba ser de muy buen gusto él se sentía incómodo en ella ya que era demasiado sofisticado todo. Antes moría por las cosas sofisticadas, pero ahora sentía que no tenían mucha razón der ser.

Soltó su pluma con desgana sobre el pergamino que revisaba, miró el reloj, todavía faltaba para que Hermione llegara porque siempre solía llegar tarde y no tenía ganas de esperarla en medio de todos los que lo observaban curioso. Con pereza, salió de su oficina hacia los cubículos y comenzó, con toda lentitud, a caminar hacia el pasillo de los elevadores.

−Hola, Sirius –La saludó una voz de mujer totalmente sensual y que él conocía muy bien.

Se giró y se encontró de frente con Annete Miller, una bruja muy "amiga" suya. Logró ver su silueta escultural y venía vestida con ropa que la resaltaba aún más, muy femenina. Su cabello rubio lo llevaba suelto como tantas veces él mismo le había dicho que le gustaba.

−Hola –La saludó con media sonrisa paralizado un momento y después sin saber qué hacer.

Ella caminó hacia él lentamente y con aire seductor.

−¿Cómo está eso de que te casaste? –Lo cuestionó llena de coquetería y levantó una ceja sugerente–. Me voy de viaje y mira lo que haces.

−Ya ves –Contestó él anonadado y miró alrededor, estaba vacío solo estaban ellos.

La rubia se acercó mucho a él, pasó sus manos lentamente por el tórax de él y trató de besarlo.

−No, Anette –Se negó Sirius separándose un paso de ella– Te dije que me casé.

−A mi no me importa –Dijo Anette acercándose de nuevo a él y acercando sus labios para besarlo, él se dejó llevar y también acercó los suyos cayendo nuevamente en su seducción y es que de pronto no podía controlarlo.

−Lo vez, tu también quieres –Habló cerca de sus labios sonriendo y luego lo besó.

Pero el beso contenía demasiada pasión, casi ardían en el pasillo. Demian Nesbitt abrió mucho los ojos desde su cubículo al ver la escena. Lo vio todo desde el principio y no lo creía.

Pero abrió mas los ojos al ver a Hermione entrar y mirar a su esposo con otra. Se extrañó al ver que la chica no hacía nada y tenía una expresión… de decepción y como calculando algo.

Él esperaba que como mínimo les mandara una maldición o les gritara, pero nada, estaba impresionada pero no tenía ni un solo asomo de ira o coraje o dolor. Nada.

Abrió la boca de sorpresa al ver que los del beso se metían al despacho de Sirius Black y su esposa se daba la media vuelta y se iba tratando de no hacer ruido al caminar como si no quisiera interrumpir lo que su marido y su amante tenían.

Definitivamente algo andaba mal o a la chica Granger le gustaba compartir a su marido. Debía permanecer atento en todo momento para ver si había algún cambio en ella o en él, tal vez todo seguía igual que siempre y los vería comer como todos los días o ella le pediría el divorcio en cuanto pudiera. Estaría muy al pendiente de todo en los próximos días.

Hermione caminó de regreso a los elevadores mirando sus zapatos fijamente pero analizando lo que había visto.

Entonces Sirius seguía saliendo con sus… amiguitas. Era obvio, Sirius siempre sería… Sirius. Por un tiempo ella pensó que había madurado y que ya no era el de antes. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que era mentira, él era como la mayoría de hombres igual de mujeriego.

Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ella le estaba atajando ese camino. Él mismo le había dicho, el tenia una reputación y por consiguiente una vida. No podía seguir haciéndole eso, el en realidad era libre, solo le estaba haciendo un favor y no tenia que guardarle fidelidad porque en realidad no estaban casados. Tenía que hacerse a un lado y sabia como. Ella era una sanadora y todos los sanadores por lo general siempre estaban ocupados, fueran casados o no.

Sirius entró al restaurante como todos los días. Intentó tratar de olvidar lo que había sucedido y es que no podía volver a ocurrir y se lo había dejado en claro a Anette. Estaba enormemente arrepentido, había hecho peligrar todo lo que con mucho esfuerzo había construido con Hermione. Sintió una punzada al pensar en ella, le había sido infiel, se sentía terriblemente mal por eso.

Tomo asiento en la mesa y al momento llegó el mesero. Apenas había abierto la boca para decirle que pediría hasta que Hermione llegara, pero el mesero le entregó una nota.

−Hace un rato que llegó para usted –Anunció y él la tomó.

La abrió y observó la pulcra caligrafía de su esposa que le explicaba que tenía mucho trabajo y que no podía ir a comer, se disculpaba y se despedía diciéndole que lo vería hasta mañana porque llegaría muy tarde.

La volvió a leer extrañado, ella sabía que era importante que los vieran juntos ¿Qué podría haber pasado? Esperaba que no fuera nada grave, aunque si lo fuera ya se lo hubiera dicho. Suspiró cansadamente y se levantó para marcharse del comedor, la verdad era que se le había ido el hambre y no quería comer sin Hermione, prefería adelantar su trabajo que estar ahí sin ella.

Caminó a la salida del local mientras un par de ojos lo seguían, habían visto el recado que el mesero le había llevado y en ese momento estaba haciendo suposiciones.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por la noche la esperó hasta tarde mientras hacía trabajo. Miró el reloj, pasaba de la media noche y ella no llegaba, comenzaba a preocuparse, si no llegaba en media hora más iría a San Mungo a buscarla.

Se tranquilizó cuando la escucho entrar. Salió corriendo hasta la entrada y se la encontró de frente en las escaleras. Ella al momento se hizo hacia atrás sin darse cuenta de que ya no había escalón y perdió el equilibrio. Con la audacia del gran auror que fue, Sirius rodeó la cintura de la chica con su brazo y la sostuvo para que no se callera. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y así se quedaron por un momento.

−Hola –La saludó sonriéndole y la puso suavemente de nuevo de pie.

−Hola –Respondió ella sonriendo levemente –. Gracias y lamento no haber llegado a cenar.

−No te preocupes, pero ¿pasó algo? –Le preguntó un tanto inquieto.

−Una compañera y amiga mía está por tener a su bebé, así que me pidió de favor que la cubriera por lo que en estos días estaré un tanto ausente –Explicó.

−¿Y qué pasará con todo eso de fingir? –Se extrañó Sirius, se suponía que era muy importante que los vieran juntos en todo momento, no entendía el porqué había aceptado ayudar a su amiga cuando tenían que seguir fingiendo.

−Bueno, es cuestión de trabajo, los matrimonios son así, tienen que trabajar en especial los matrimonios de sanadores. De hecho los sanadores son los que tienen el mayor porcentaje de divorcios por lo mismo, hay mucho trabajo y tenemos que cumplir –Contestó ella.

Sirius la miró detenidamente, en el fondo algo le decía que existía otro motivo, pero no tenia porque mentirle y nadie cuestionaría absolutamente nada sobre el horario de los sanadores, eso era incuestionable.

−Si me disculpas me voy a dormir, vengo cansada y en un par de horas debo regresar a San Mungo, solo venía a avisarte –Comenzó a caminar ella hacia su habitación.

−Está bien –Asintió el –Te dejo descansar, hasta mañana.

−Hasta mañana –Le sonrió ella dándole la espalda y marchándose a su cuarto.

Él la miró hasta que ella entró a la habitación, seguía sin entender que ocurría pero por el momento nada podía hacer tal vez con el paso de los días todo regresaría a la normalidad así que volvió a su trabajo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sirius se encontraba en su despacho pensando y analizando las cosas en medio de todo el trabajo que tenía. No podía concentrarse en su enorme labor de ser el subdirector de esa gran confederación, en días como ese prefería ser un trabajador como cualquier otro para poder tener tiempo libre. Habían pasado quince días desde que había hablado con Hermione por última vez y en esos días la palabra ausente se quedaba corta para definir la presencia de la castaña en su casa y en su… vida.

Ella en realidad nunca estaba más que esporádicamente una que otra noche y únicamente llegaba a dormir. Ya no había más comidas juntos, ni nada juntos. Las pocas noches que pasaba en Grimmauld Place llegaba pasada la medianoche y unas cuantas horas después la escuchaba salir dejándolo completamente solo en su enorme casa. Llegó el momento en que dudó que realmente estuviese trabajando, él mismo lo comprobó con unas cuantas visitas que le hizo pero la encontró muy apresurada en su deber de sanadora y apenas si cruzó unas palabras con ella.

Ya no sabía que mas pretextos podía inventarles a sus compañeros del ministerio cuando lo cuestionaban al ya no verlos juntos en todos lados y había descansado un poco cuando los propios compañeros habían llegado a la conclusión que ya eran un matrimonio normal que solo se veían por la noche.

Pero la verdad era que se sentía solo, se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a su plática, a su comida y ahora nada, ni siquiera verla. Se habían terminado las horas y horas de plática que lo hacían sentir más relajado y extrañaba sus consejos e incluso sus regaños. Seguía pensando que algo no andaba bien ¿pero qué?

Y justo ese día había recibido una carta de unos amigos suyos de Holanda que le pedían un favor. Estaba muy contrariado, eso definitivamente no lo dejaba desempeñar su trabajo como se debiera y hasta su jefe le había llamado la atención por la distracción y mal humor que mostraba.

Alguien tocó la puerta de su oficina sacándolo de sus pensamientos y haciéndolo dar un brinco de sorpresa por regresarlo a la realidad de golpe.

−Adelante –Indicó Sirius suspirando con cansancio y algo de aflicción.

Demian Nesbitt entró, lo había pensado largamente durante varios días. Lo que más lo ponía inseguro era ver a Sirius Black de tan mal humor, podía ser que lo tratara mal o tomara represalias en su contra pero si le decía a lo que iba seguramente se ganaría su agradecimiento porque según todo lo que había observado en esos días las cosas con el matrimonio Black no estaban bien, tal vez él podía ser de ayuda. Y si le sacaba provecho al asunto más adelante pues valía la pena arriesgarse.

−Buenas tardes –Saludó sonriente.

−Estoy muy ocupado, Demian –Lo ignoró Sirius tomando un pergamino de su escritorio y comenzando a leerlo. Lo último que quería era hablar con alguien tan entrometida como Nesbitt, seguro venía por información nueva o a contarle cualquier tontería.

−Perdón, no quiero ser inoportuno –Mintió Nesbitt, tomando asiento frente al escritorio de Sirius sin que se lo indicara.

−Lo eres, tengo mucho trabajo –Recalcó groseramente el ex auror sin despegar la vista del pergamino que le había mandado con urgencia su jefe y al que hasta ahora no le había prestado ni la mínima atención.

−Solo venía a ofrecerle mi ayuda –Sonrió Demian fingiendo que no notaba el comportamiento hostil de Black.

−¿Tu ayuda? –Preguntó Sirius sin entender frunciendo el ceño, pero sin dejar su tarea.

−Sí, en mí puedes tener un buen amigo si quieres hablar sobre tu divorcio –Tentó el terreno Nesbitt sin perder ni un segundo la expresión de Sirius, eso le ayudaría mucho a saber cómo estaban las cosas.

−¿Mi divorcio? –Lo miró extrañado el subdirector− ¿Lo dices porque Hermione ya no viene?

−Es natural que ya no venga… después de lo que vio –Comenzó a hablar Nesbitt pretendiendo que su interlocutor ya sabía a lo que se refería.

−¿Qué vio? –Lo interrogó sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

−¿Apoco no le reclamó? –Preguntó muy sorprendido Nesbitt, no lo podía creer, la gran Hermione Granger, reconocida sanadora y un pilar en la guerra contra Lord Voldemort había dejado que su marido le fuera infiel sin hacer absolutamente nada. Eso sí era extraño, lo normal en alguien como era que le diera pleito legal a Black, pero no había hecho nada. Muy desconcertante.

−¿Reclamarme qué? Dilo de una vez –Exigió él con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad. Entonces el presentimiento que tenía era verdadero, Hermione sí se había enojado con él y por ello se alejó tanto.

−Pues que tenía que reclamarte que te vio besándote con Anette Miller… y luego entrar a la oficina –Soltó Nesbitt observando a detalle cómo el gran Sirius Black ponía una expresión de horror al escuchar sus palabras.

Sirius se quedó paralizado. No, ella no podía haberlos visto, ella siempre llegaba tarde a comer y se iba directo al restaurante, de ninguna manera llegaría hasta su oficina y vería que le era infiel. Definitivamente era imposible que ocurriera.

−Es extraño que no te haya reclamado –Lo miró Demian con suspicacia–. Mi esposa me hubiese mandado un hechizo de castración si me hubiese visto hacer eso.

−¿Tú como lo sabes? –Preguntó ansioso Sirius saliendo del trance, esperaba que le contara una larga historia totalmente fantasiosa en donde él se diera cuenta de que Hermione no lo había visto con Anette.

−Yo estaba en los cubículos cuando saliste de tu oficina y te encontraste con Anette, luego llegó tu esposa y puso una cara… no lo sé, muy extraña –Siguió explicando y se quedó pensativo tratando de descifrar la expresión de la señora Black.

−¿Qué cara puso? –insistió Sirius nervioso por lo que su esposa pudiera pensar de él.

−Pues como… de decepción y como que estaba pensando en algo, como analizando lo que ocurría o algo así –Respondió Nesbitt.

Claro, ahora entendía todo, por eso ese alejamiento por el complejo de Hermione de que le quitaba todo el tiempo y si lo había visto con Anette ahora pensaría que tenía algo serio con ella. Tenía que hacer algo para que no se alejara de él, para que no pensara que es un mujeriego.

−Ahora entiendo su distanciamiento –Habló sin pensar que había alguien con él–. Tendré que hacer algo para que me perdone –Se quedó por un momento planeándolo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Nesbitt no le quitaba la mirada de encima anhelante por saber que estaba pensando − tú no dirás nada ¿verdad?

−Claro que no, entiendo perfectamente eso de tirarse una canilla al aire –Le guiñó el ojo con complicidad–. Que tal si te la llevas de viaje para que se le olvide.

−Que buena idea –Se sorprendió Sirius de que de Nesbitt saliera tan buena idea–. Muchas gracias, no hubiera podido pensar en algo mejor.

Y planeó todo con mucho cuidado, la idea era perfecta y encajaba enormemente con la carta que había recibido. Estaba seguro que después de una larga charla con Hermione, en la que debía convencerla de que había dejado para siempre a Anette, le propondría que se fueran de viaje por un tiempo. Sería bueno para que ambos tomasen un muy merecido descanso.

...

hola! disculpen la tardanza. pero entre la escuela y mil cosas en que pensa... pf! hasta habia olvidado el capitulo, lo lamento!

se lo dedico a lolilla, luzenlaocuridad, Perse B.J., miadharu28, paochiss64, sirius and laura, kasmira 17 y lackie-noir (cariño! no he encontrado tus historias, muero por leerlas y no las encuentro) muchas gracias por sus maravillosos reviews que me han puesto tan contenta!"!

pero principalmente se lo dedico a mi nee san: diosa linda! te super quiero hermanita mayor! eres mi amiga y te agradesco todos tus consejos y que me escuches cuando lo necesito, ademas de ser una maravillosa beta! muchas gracias nee san! ya eres parte de mi familia! jejeje te super quiero!

besos a todos y procuraré apurarme con el siguiente capitulo, en el cual sirius tratará de reivindicarse llevandosela de viaje!

besos!


	8. La villa

**Disclaimer: ****Ningún personaje es mío, todos son propiedad de J. .**

Capitulo 8

**La villa**

Hermione caminaba por el blanco pasillo de piso marmolado, se sentía enormemente cansada hasta el extremo que a ratos sentía que los ojos se le cerraban de sueño, iba a atender un paciente en urgencias nuevamente, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había ido por un llamado de sus compañeros que se hacían bolas ellos mismos al tener tantos pacientes. Trató de ir un poco más lento disfrutando de la soledad y la calma por un momento ya que en cuanto llegara a la sala estaría repleta de gente y de escándalo. Cerró los ojos para descansar aunque sea ese espacio de tiempo disfrutando del suave aroma del limpia pisos que a ella le agradaba porque sabía que estaba perfectamente limpio, comenzaba a sentirse mejor estando así cuando la voz de una enfermera la hizo pegar un brinco de susto.

−Disculpe sanadora –Habló una joven enfermera que la alcanzó desde atrás. Al momento se aterrorizó al ver que había asustado a Hermione y comenzó a disculparse con ansiedad porque en San Mungo era muy malo dar cualquier queja a los sanadores y mucho menos a alguien tan reconocido como Hermione Granger.

−No te preocupes –Le quitó importancia la castaña al ver el terror en la joven− ¿Qué pasa?

−Perdóneme –Volvió a disculparse la enfermera–. Lo que pasa es que esto llegó para usted en su consultorio y me lo dieron para que se lo entregara −Le extendió un sobre cerrado que decía su nombre con la letra de Sirius.

−Gracias por traérmelo –Le sonrió Hermione mientras tomaba el sobre tratando de des estresar a la joven.

−De nada, sanadora Granger –Le dio una tímida sonrisa y luego se retiró con rapidez.

Hermione miró desconcertada la carta de su supuesto marido, ¿qué querría? En todo ese tiempo que estaba trabajando como loca solo había recibido un par de visitas y nada más, no entendía porque ahora le mandaba una carta, tal vez necesitaba algo o había pasado cualquier cosa. Era mejor abrirlo de inmediato así se quitaría la curiosidad y las ansias de leerla.

Prácticamente corrió a la habitación de sanadores en donde tenían un par de literas para descansar unos momentos en medio de las interminables jornadas. Tomó asiento en una y apresuradamente y con las manos temblando abrió el sobre. Leyó con detenimiento y con el corazón agitado, Sirius le pedía que se vieran para tratar algo importante. ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Sería algo sobre el ministerio o sobre su "matrimonio"? Tal vez quería hablarle sobre sus aventuras, en especial sobre lo que había pasado con esa chica con la que lo había visto, probablemente quería decirle que tenía algo con ella y que ya no podían seguir fingiendo. Bueno, tendría que ir, a final de cuentas podría tratarse de cualquier otra cosa, así que se levantó decidida a terminar su turno en urgencias y regresar a Grimmauld Place para, después de tantos días, volver a ver a Sirius.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sirius esperaba con impaciencia en la sala a que su esposa llegara. Por un rato estuvo sentado pero luego se exasperó y comenzó a dar vueltas. Pedía con fuerzas que no estuviera muy ocupada para que pudiera llegar, estaba desesperado por verla a la cara y darle una explicación por lo que había visto. Nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza por que lo vieran con una de sus amigas y de imaginar a Hermione viendo el espectáculo que dio en el pasillo de la Confederación se le subían los colores al rostro y sentía una enorme pena.

El sonido del fuego mientras crepitaba ruidosamente en la chimenea lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Bruscamente volteó a ver el lugar desde donde provenía el ruido y vislumbro a Hermione saliendo de entre las llamas.

−Hola –Saludó al entrar dándole al mago una leve sonrisa cansada. Toda ella lucía enormemente agotada, ojerosa y más delgada. Aún llevaba puesto el uniforme color lima del Sanatorio pulcramente planchado y limpio que le daba el toque de perfección que Sirius siempre notaba en su vestir y en todo lo relacionado en ella. Porque de qué manera podría no portar orgullosamente el emblema lima de San Mungo que la hacia ver elegante y sabia al desempeñar su tan amado papel de sanadora aun cuando arrastrara los pies de cansancio.

−Hola –Respondió él sonriéndole de lado sintiendo la vergüenza del espectáculo dado−. Siéntate, ¿quieres que Kreacher te traiga algo?

−No, gracias, tome algo antes de venir –Se sentó la chica en los sillones recargándose en el respaldo y cerrando los ojos por un momento sintiendo un enorme descanso al llegar a casa después de tantos días al fin estaba libre del ruido del sanatorio y todo el enorme trabajo que se le exigía. Aunque amaba profundamente su trabajo, su cuerpo le gritaba que debía tomar una buena siesta y un par de días lejos de San Mungo.

Por un momento Sirius solo contempló con preocupación a su esposa descansar con placidez y cerrar los ojos a punto de quedarse dormida. Verla así después de tantos días lo hacía estremecerse y se dedicó a solamente contemplarla en su sueño, tan linda como siempre.

La castaña por un momento olvidó en dónde estaba y se dedicó a disfrutar de ese momento, hasta que sintió que la miraban con atención y abrió los ojos para encontrar quién la miraba así y observó un par de ojos grises que no le quitaban la mirada de encima y en ese momento recordó porqué estaba ahí. Se ruborizó al momento ya que en medio de su cansancio había olvidado la presencia de Sirius y que él mismo la había llamado.

−Lo lamento, olvidé que me llamaste, ¿Para qué querías verme? ¿Pasó algo? –Preguntó con amabilidad poniendo toda su atención en su marido y conteniendo la respiración esperando la respuesta.

−No es nada de gravedad y no tiene nada que ver con lo de la ley, no te preocupes –Le quitó importancia él al momento de verla inquieta–. Es por otra cosa más… personal.

Hermione lo miró un tanto más tranquila pero confundida y miró nerviosismo en Sirius, algo que comúnmente no se veía en el afamado último Black, siempre se le veía seguro de sí mismo, altivo y entusiasta. Seguramente de lo que quería hablarle significaba mucho para él o no estaría en ese estado.

−Dime –Lo incitó a comenzar al tiempo que le sonreía para darle confianza de hablar.

−Supe que me visitaste a mi oficina –Habló Sirius con muchos nervios pero finalmente dispuesto a solucionar el asunto. Ella lo miró sin entender de qué le hablaba ya que no recordaba haberlo visitado en los últimos días, estaba demasiado ocupada con su trabajo en San Mungo como para hacer eso−. El día que se suponía comeríamos juntos –Terminó de explicar Sirius al mirar la cara de confusión de la chica.

Al momento Hermione recordó ese día y todo lo que había visto. Entonces entendió de qué quería hablarle y porqué tanto nerviosismo y ansiedad por explicarle de frente la situación. Seguro era realmente difícil para él darle cualquier clase de explicación sobre su intimidad a una esposa falsa.

−Quería explicarte lo que viste –Se apresuró a decir Sirius.

−No tienes que explicar nada, yo entiendo –Negó con la cabeza la castaña porque no quería enterarse de ningún detalle que a ella no le concernía.

−No, claro que debo, déjame hacerlo –Le pidió él con mirada suplicante que le dejase continuar y escuchara lo que tenía que decir−. Ella es Anette Miller, fue mi amiga en el pasado, pero ya terminó. Yo sé que no me crees por lo que viste pero después de eso le expliqué que ya no podía volver a suceder jamás.

−Yo no quiero cambiar tu estilo de vida. Nuca ha sido esa mi intención, creo que ya has hecho demasiado con todo lo que me ayudas como para que encima tengas que renunciar a algo por ayudar todavía más –Habló Hermione apresuradamente queriendo quitarle culpa que seguro sentía Sirius.

−Quiero cambiar eso, creo que es algo que ya hace tiempo quería dejar… tú solamente viniste a hacer que me diera cuenta de lo que en realidad quiero y lo que necesito cambiar –Se sinceró Sirius.

−¿Necesitas cambiar? –Repitió ella enarcando una ceja sin poder creer que el rompecorazones Sirius Black dijese algo como eso.

−Sí, creo que mi estilo de vida ya no era tan divertido como parecía –Le sonrió Sirius con humor.

Ambos rieron por el comentario del ex auror y Sirius se dio cuenta lo tanto que había extrañado reír junto con Hermione y lo bien que lucía riendo incluso después de una larga jornada de trabajo.

−Quería hablarte de otra cosa, es más una propuesta –Volvió a sonreír Sirius–. Tengo unos amigos en Holanda, de los cuales ya te había hablado ¿Recuerdas?

−Sí, Harry te acompañó a visitarlos hace tiempo ¿no? –Vagamente recordó la chica.

−Sí, pasamos una temporada juntos por allá hace unos años –Asintió Sirius−. Ellos me mandaron una carta por la mañana porque se enteraron de que me casé contigo, nos felicitaron y me piden un favor que te incluye –Hermione lo miró sin quitarle la mirada de encima y sin entender qué podían pedirle que la incluyera a ella si no los conocía−. Ellos viven en westbeemster, Holanda. Es una comunidad muy antigua que tiene una vieja tradición, allá no hay muggles, es totalmente mágica, esto es porque hace muchos siglos los magos de ahí decidieron compartir su magia con los muggles, desde entonces la magia está menguada por el pacto entre muggles y magos de convivir en paz y compartiendo la magia. Así que es difícil hacer magia allá. Es una zona a la altura del mar, pero no cerca de él, por lo que todo el tiempo se inunda y causa catástrofes a los pobladores por las tormentas. Apenas hubo una tempestad enorme por lo que necesitan ayuda y sanadores, ya que solo tienen uno.

−Ahí es donde entro yo –Atinó Hermione mientras los ojos se le iluminaban con emoción. Desde que había terminado de estudiar medimagia solo un tiempo tuvo la oportunidad de ir a un poblado falto de sanadores para ayudar y le gustó tanto que prometió volver a hacerlo, pero en lugar de eso, gracias a su gran capacidad y enormes conocimientos fue ascendida en San Mungo y se dedicó de lleno a él al tenerle tanto amor a su trabajo y al sanatorio.

−Exacto. Gregor Bram Van-Veelvoorde, o sea mi amigo, es el dirigente de Westbeemster. Él vela por la comunidad y nos pidió de favor que lo apoyáramos con nuestra presencia allá –Explicó Sirius y se adelantó a hablar al ver que Hermione abría la boca para protestar−. Será temporal, tal vez un par de semanas o un mes.

−¿Un par de semanas? ¿un mes? Es demasiado tiempo, yo nunca, ni en mis vacaciones, me he ausentado de San Mungo –Se escandalizó la chica pensando que era excesivo el tiempo que debía estar lejos de su amado sanatorio.

−Pero si me dijiste que tu nunca has tomado tus vacaciones –Replicó Sirius sonriendo ante la mentira involuntaria de la chica, a lo que ella se quedó perpleja al recordar que era cierto –. Podrías tomar las vacaciones que no has aprovechado y pedirlas para poder ir, yo sé que sí tienes ganas, he visto tu expresión cuando te lo dije.

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar pero la volvió a cerrar por la sorpresa de escuchar que había notado su emoción cuando le ofreció todos esos días ayudando en una localidad necesitada. Se quedó pensando un momento, no sabía qué hacer, en verdad moría de ganas de ir a cumplir uno de sus anhelos que tenía cuando se graduó de sanadora y que ahora podía hacer, pero ¿qué harían en San Mungo sin ella?

−Vamos, Hermione, no planeo presionarte pero si sé que te hace falta un buen descanso y alejarte de San Mungo al menos por un tiempo –La animó Sirius sonriendo –Podemos decir que es nuestra luna de miel y nos ahorraríamos todos esos días de visitas del ministerio. Además disfrutaríamos de pasar un tiempo lejos de aquí en un lugar en verdad magnífico, créeme no te arrepentirás.

−¿Y que hay de mis padres? ¿Quién se ocupará de supervisar las protecciones? –Le encontró un error la chica.

−Remus. Ya he hablado con él y está dispuesto a ayudarnos –Respondió rápidamente él sin dejar de sonreir por su perfecto plan.

La castaña lo miró impresionada, no podía creer que Sirius lo tuviera todo tan planeado, no tenía duda que ya hubiera avisado en Holanda que iban para allá y tal vez hasta ya habría hecho las maletas de ambos. Aunque se negaba en absoluto a dejar de lado su deber para con San Mungo, el solo recordar sus sueños al salir de la escuela de medimagia en los cuales ella ansiaba ayudar en comunidades alejadas en donde escaseaban los sanadores y abundaban los magos o brujas enfermas o necesitadas de la atención de un solo sanador, el recordarlo le causaba estremecimiento y el solo imaginar poder cumplir su sueño la hacía sentir satisfecha y con una energía totalmente renovada. De ninguna de las formas podía desaprovechar esa maravillosa oportunidad.

−Está bien –Aceptó suspirando con cansancio −. ¿Cuándo nos iremos?

−Mañana por la noche –Sonrió ampliamente Sirius al ver que la había convencido –. Así tendrás tiempo de empacar y pedir permiso en San Mungo. Va a ser un viaje algo agotador, ya que al llegar a Holanda tendremos que viajar como muggles por la situación mágica de ahí.

−Está bien –Soltó un suspiro resignado la chica –. Entonces iré a dormir para que en la mañana vaya a trabajar y a pedir permiso a mi jefe.

−Muy bien, entonces te veo mañana por la noche –Él le dio una esplendida sonrisa y se levantó, le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella la tomó por inercia –. Vayamos a dormir.

−Está bien –Sonrió también ella levantándose con su ayuda.

Soltando la mano de su esposo se adelantó a caminar hacia la escalera y ambos caminaron en total silencio hacia sus respectivas habitaciones solo escuchando el crujir de la vieja casa y las respiraciones de los dos.

−Que descanses –Se despidió Hermione al pie de su puerta girándose para verlo y con unas enormes ganas que de pronto le entraron de besarlo y representar de verdad su papel de esposa.

−Igualmente –susurró Sirius pensando lo mismo que Hermione pero acercándose despacio para quitarse esas ganas que lo traían en vela todas las noches que no la había tenido cerca.

La chica sintió el calor proveniente de la cercanía de ambos y percibió su cuerpo vibrar de una ansiedad enorme que nunca antes había experimentado. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, era demasiado lista e inteligente para no saberlo y la voz de su conciencia se negó a permitir un paso como ese haciendo que con toda la voluntad que le quedaba se alejara de Sirius y abriera la puerta de su recamara.

−Hasta mañana –Se volvió a despedir la chica ya casi cerrando la puerta.

−Que descanses –Se despidió Sirius, quien aún no salía de la sorpresa de haber sido frustrado en su intento de besar a la chica quien lo perseguía en todos sus sueños y que hacía que se sintiera vacío cuando no la veía −. Ya te extrañaba. –Confesó cuando la casi la veía desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

−Y yo a ti –Terminó Hermione y cerró completamente. Luego cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a regañarse a sí misma por lo que estuvo a punto de suceder. Ella no debía permitir que volviera a ocurrir algo como eso, debía recordar el por qué Sirius estaba con ella, el por qué ella misma estaba en esa casa. La respuesta era sencilla, porque Sirius intentaba ayudarla a proteger a su familia, no por amor o nada en el sentido romántico. Debía permanecer firme y nunca olvidar quien era ella en la vida de Sirius, su esposa temporalmente. Ese solo pensamiento la hacía sentirse triste al entender que simplemente actuaba como en una obra teatral que tendría un fin y de ella dependía que ese fin fuese feliz y no la dejara como la última vez, con el corazón roto.

Sirius por el contrario caminó feliz hacia su habitación, silbando de alegría por tener cerca de nuevo a la castaña. Aunque sentía la frustración de no haberla podido besar esa noche estaba seguro de que ella solo se detuvo por alguna clase de vergüenza que sintiera al no ser una chica fácil, pero con el tiempo eso cambiaría, él mismo se encargaría de que cambiara, para eso tenía todo un mes solo con ella para demostrarle que no era como ella se lo imaginaba, que Annete no significaba nada en su vida, que las locuras como Annete ya no las quería en su vida y que tal vez en realidad él era alguien digno de Hermione.

El otro día pasó increíblemente rápido para Hermione, entre el trabajo y la larga charla con su jefe en la cual la felicitó por tomarse unas vacaciones para disfrutar de su tan reciente matrimonio y por su propia salud mental. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba de regreso en Grimmauld Place caminando junto a un muy sonriente Sirius hacia el ministerio para viajar hacia Westbeemster.

Después de hacer el papeleo pertinente, juntos esperaron unos momentos su turno para poder aparecerse de un continente a otro en las cabinas especiales que el ministerio tenía en el área de viajes internacionales por aparición.

El viaje fue un tanto accidentado, ya que para aparecerse de un continente al otro se necesitaba mucha energía y como Hermione llevaba tantos días sin dormir y apenas si probaba bocado, estuvo a punto de desmayarse justo en el momento en el que llegó hasta Holanda. Por fortuna, los reflejos de Sirius seguían siendo los de un Auror profesional y logró sostenerla antes de que callera al suelo y se golpeara. Los encargados de la caseta a la que llegaron en Holanda los auxiliaron y le indicaron a Sirius en donde podía llevar a Hermione para que se recuperara por completo. Él, gustoso la llevo en brazos hasta un camastro especial que tenían para casos de emergencia. Ahí, en contra de su voluntad y por disposición de Sirius, la obligaron a tomar una poción, un té y a que esperara recostada a que la mortal palidez de su cara desapareciera.

Una vez que estuvo mejor y soportando la sobreprotección der Sirius, ambos se dirigieron en taxi muggle hasta la terminal de trenes para poder abordar el tren que los llevaría hasta Beemster, en donde esperarían un carruaje que los transportaría hasta su destino final, Westbeemster.

Caminaron detrás de un joven que los dirigía por el tren mientras cargaba su equipaje hasta su habitación. Como se tardarían toda la noche y parte de la mañana en llegar, Sirius compró los boletos y reservó una habitación para que pudiesen descansar bien.

En cuanto entraron a la habitación Hermione se quedó asombrada por el lujo del lugar. Escuchó a Sirius despedir al joven en holandés mientras ella exploraba la pequeña pero acogedora habitación. Tenía todo lo necesario para que pasaran la noche a gusto. Una enorme cama del lado izquierdo con ropa de cama bastante elegante y de muy buen gusto de un hermoso y Gryffindoriano color rojo escarlata. También había una mesa con dos sillas de madera tallada y del lado izquierdo estaba el baño, con espejos en las puertas y tanto el retrete como el lavamanos y una elegante tina estaban hechos de mármol. Todo esto lucía todavía más esplendoroso con el hermoso atardecer que el enorme ventanal, que abarcaba todo lo largo de la habitación, dejaba ver hacia el exterior de la habitación.

−¿Te sientes mejor? –Le preguntó Sirius una vez que cerró la puerta detrás del joven que los llevó hasta ahí.

−Sí, mucho mejor, gracias –Respondió la chica sin dejar de ver el hermoso espectáculo que el paisaje ofrecía.

−¿Te gustó la habitación? –Sonrió él ya sabiendo la respuesta de antemano y mirando embelesado la expresión de Hermione al observar algo tan sencillo como el atardecer.

−Claro que sí, pero debió costarte una fortuna los boletos –Contestó la chica girándose a mirarlo―. Debes decirme cuánto fue para que te pague mi boleto.

−De ninguna manera, en realidad no fue tan caro y en lugar de intentar pagar mi caballerosidad mejor ve a prepararte para dormir –Le aconsejó Sirius sonriendo de lado ―. No creas que se me olvida que te desmayaste por llevar una vida tan poco sana.

−Esta bien, sanador –Se burló Hermione ―Haré caso de sus sabias indicaciones, aunque creo que exagera usted un mucho con su aseveración de que fue un desmayo. El sanador que me revisó dijo que había sido un pequeño desvanecimiento en el cual no perdí la conciencia por lo cual no tendría mucha relevancia y el maravilloso té junto con la poción solucionaron el problema de inicio que fue la falta de energía.

−Para nada es una exageración, paciente Hermione Black, estoy completamente seguro de mi aseveración de que fue un desmayo –Le siguió la corriente Sirius ―. Es por demás claro que usted no pudo entender lo que el sanador dijo al revisarla porque habló en holandés y hasta donde tengo entendido usted no lo entiende ¿o si?

Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados molesta por su derrota ya que no podía discutir al ser cierto que no entendió lo que el sanador había dicho y tampoco podía discutir el diagnóstico dado por el sanador ya que ella siempre reprobaba a quienes ignoraban a sus propios sanadores, mientras que Sirius ampliaba aún más su pícara sonrisa de triunfo al ver que había dejado callada a la gran sanadora con tantos y tantos años de estudio.

−Con permiso –Dijo Hermione fingiendo estar molesta caminando hasta el armario que había junto a la mesa, para sacar su maleta de mano y entrar al baño para seguir las indicaciones de su ahora "sanador".

Sin dejar de sonreír, Sirius sacó del mismo armario un maletín de cuero que parecía ser pequeño pero en realidad estaba ampliado mágicamente y contenía todo lo necesario para realizar su trabajo desde lejos para después enviarla a su jefe. Esta fue la condición que Gryffins le había puesto para ausentarse tanto tiempo de su oficina. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente a la mesa y comenzó a preparar todo para hacer su trabajo.

Hermione salió del baño después de asearse y ponerse su pijama con su toalla en la mano para secarse el cabello. Pero en cuanto Sirius escuchó que salió se giró para verla y se quedó pasmado para luego soltar una risotada que a la chica ya esperaba.

−Sí, ya sé, no puedes creer que utilice esta clase de pijamas y eso te causa tanta risa –Adivinó Hermione caminando hasta la cama para sentarse a terminar de peinar su cabello.

−Es que… −Balbuceó Sirius en medio de la risa que trataba de sofocar ―. ¿Por qué utilizas ese pijama? ¿No crees que ya estas un poco grande para los ositos?

−Uno nunca es demasiado grande para utilizar algo con ositos, además fue un regalo de alguien que quiero mucho y los ositos nunca pasan de moda –Se defendió Hermione sin molestarse en ningún momento. Harry y Ron habían hecho exactamente lo mismo cuando la habían visto con ese pijama de playera de manda larga con un osito café en medio y un pantalón estampado de ositos.

−Claro que siguen estando de moda –La apoyó Sirius ya sin reír y tratando de sonar totalmente serio―. Ahora me siento mal de haber dejado mi pijama de ositos y a mi oso de peluche canuto en Londres al pensar que te burlarías de mí.

−Ja-ja –Se molestó Hermione mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados ―Pero eso tiene solución, en cuanto lleguemos al pueblo más cercano podrías comprar una.

−Me sentiría traidor de mi pijama que se ha quedado sola en casa –Refutó Sirius mientras escribía en un pergamino pero sin dejar de mirar a la castaña.

−Creí que se había quedado con canuto –Objetó la chica sonriendo al imaginárselo vestido con una pijama como la suya.

−De todos modos sería un traidor –Renegó él ―. Será mejor que te duermas ya y yo te despertaré cuando llegue la cena. Por la cama no te preocupes ―Se adelantó a decir al ver la expresión de la chica al percatarse de que debían compartir la cama―. Se divide por en medio para formar dos camas, una para ti y otra para mí. No necesitaremos compartirla.

−Está bien –Asintió Hermione incomoda mientras se metía en su lado de la cama un tanto nerviosa al saber que podría ser observada por su marido mientras dormía. Y con un leve "que descanses" por parte de Sirius se acomodó dentro de las cobijas y en solo unos momentos se durmió profundamente.

El otro día no fue menos cansado que el anterior, pasaron hasta medio día en el tren y luego esperaron en la estación un par de horas la llegada del carruaje que los llevaría hasta Westbeemster. Aprovecharon para comer y despejarse un poco para aguantar más horas de camino.

El viaje en carruaje no mágico fue el doble de cansado al dar brincos a cada rato y ser tremendamente incómodo el espacio tan reducido, que aun cuando solo viajaban ellos dos no daba espacio más que para ir sentados uno frente al otro. Pero para ambos fue muy ameno al ir platicando y comentando anécdotas graciosas, que principalmente Sirius tenía un millar de aventuras vividas con los merodeadores.

Justo a la mitad del camino comenzó a llover fuertemente y a Hermione le pareció que podría ser romántico ir juntos en medio del camino si fuesen abrazados para protegerse del frio que se colaba por el carruaje. Pero inmediatamente borró ese pensamiento de su mente y se concentró en lo que Sirius le contaba. Ahora estaba segura de que el no poder utilizar la magia podría ocasionarle problemas sentimentales y se propuso evitar esa clase de tentaciones a como diese lugar.

Ambos agradecieron al cochero que se detuvieran un una posada a merendar algo caliente y para descansar un momento del tan ajetreado viaje, para en tan solo media hora volver al camino. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo enfrente de una enorme casa de paredes de piedra con muchísimas ventanas en el edificio de tres pisos, con enormes arcos, corredores, chimeneas, balcones y techo de teja marmórea, ambos suspiraron de alivio al saber terminado su tan largo traslado.

Sirius ayudó a bajar a Hermione del carruaje al seguir lloviendo a cantaros y de la mano caminaron bajo el cobijo de la sombrilla que el cochero les ofrecía para evitar terminar empapados hasta llegar a la enorme y refinada puerta de madera pulida con figuras simbólicas que eran empapadas por el torrencial de agua.

En tan solo unos momentos la puerta fue abierta y detrás de ella apareció una mujer esbelta, de piel clara, de unos cincuenta años, elegantemente vestida de un traje azul marino, con el cabello negro recogido en un moño detrás de su cabeza y con una mirada dulce y amorosa que se llenó de dicha al verlos ahí.

−mijn lieve zoon, die willen hebben je naar huis −Dijo para luego abrazar afectuosamente a Sirius.

―A mi también me da gusto verte Mary Anne. ―Respondió Sirius correspondiendo al abrazo.

―Que gusto que ya estén aquí, los hemos estado esperando. Tu debes ser la esposa de mi querido Sirius, que hermosa eres ―Saludó a Hermione hablando sin ningún acento holandés y la abrazó afectuosamente―. Soy Mary Anne Van-Veelvoorde. Pero que maleducada he sido, pasen antes de que terminen como sopa.

Ambos entraron guiados por el caminar elegante de la distinguida mujer a un cálido y finamente decorado recibidor pero se siguieron de largo cruzando el lugar directo hacia una puerta igual de elegante que todo en ese lugar.

−Vamos hasta donde Gregor, mi querido marido ha estado esperando con inmensa ansiedad su llegada y no me disculparía que no los llevara hasta él en cuanto llegasen –Indicó Mary Anne por delante de ellos.

Hermione sentía que los nervios empezaban a hacer presencia en ella al recordar que desde ese momento debía fingir ser la esposa de Sirius. Tenía la esperanza que les darían una casa solo para ellos en la que no tendrían nadie que esperara verlos amorosos todo el tiempo, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor seguro que se quedarían en esa enorme casa a convivir con gente que quería de sobremanera a Sirius y que seguro esperaban que su esposa estuviese perdidamente enamorada de él.

Su "esposo" notó su nerviosismo y tomó su mano para tratar de darle ánimos y seguridad en lo que sea que hiciera. Ella lo miró sin ocultar su temor a ser descubierta pero él le sonrió tan calurosamente que la contagió y olvidando su temor y el nerviosismo, le sonrió también.

−Pasen, passeren –Indicó la señora Van-Veelvoorde abriendo la elegante puerta y entrando por delante de ellos.

−Mijn schuldig plezier, ya están aquí –Anunció felizmente a un hombre alto, regordete, de cabellos negros encanecidos y de apariencia enérgico, vestido con un traje totalmente al estilo Londinense demasiado parecido a la forma de vestir de Sirius. Él estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón leyendo periódico y se levantó inmediatamente de mirarlos.

−Mi querido Sirius –Saludó hablando un perfecto inglés, dejó de lado el periódico y caminó hasta el último Black para darle un varonil abrazo ―. Que bien que ya estén aquí. ¿Y ella es la señora Black si no me equivoco? ―Miró ahora a Hermione sonriéndole amablemente.

−Así es, ella es la sanadora Hermione Black –La presentó Sirius sonriendo orgulloso por su apellido que ahora ella llevaba mientras que la chica casi se atragantó con su propia saliva al escuchar el "sanadora" y "Black" rodeando su nombre.

−Un placer –Le estrechó la mano el amigo de Sirius ―Soy Gregor Bram Van-Veelvoorde. Supongo que Sirius te habrá hablado de mí y de mi familia.

−Claro que sí –Sonrió Hermione tratando de recordar todo lo que su esposo le había dicho sobre ellos, que en resumen era realmente muy poco.

−Espero que sean cosas buenas –Bromeó el señor Van-Veelvoord a lo que todos rieron ―. Sirius me había hablado de su inteligencia y de su belleza y me parece que se ha quedado corto con respecto a su belleza. Es usted realmente hermosa, si me permites decirlo Sirius.

−Ya lo has dicho, me he quedado corto porque me cansa escribir mucho, pero Hermione es realmente inteligente y bella –Alardeó Sirius abrazando por la cintura a su esposa.

−Si que debes estar muy enamorado, Sirius, pensamos que nunca te ibas a casar y mira nada más que enorme sorpresa –Intervino Mary Anne ―. Créame, Señora Black, cuanto me alegré de saber que Sirius había encontrado la persona indicada, estoy segura de que es alguien muy especial y es un enorme placer tenerla en esta su casa.

−Muchas gracias, señores Van-Veelvoord, por recibirnos y pensar en nosotros para ayudarlos en esto. Me siento enormemente feliz de poder ayudarles y espero que me llamen solo Hermione, si no fuese mucha molestia –Les sonrió ella también.

−De ninguna manera, estamos seguros que este será el inicio de una interminable amistad entre nosotros, Hermione y esperamos que también nos llames por nuestro nombre –Sonrió Gregor.

−Y les deseamos toda la felicidad futura. Si ustedes cada uno de los días de su matrimonio de dedican a cultivarlo y a tratar de hacerse feliz el uno al otro, serán tan felices como nosotros después de veinticinco años de casados –Añadió Mary Anne abrazando a su esposo y él a ella.

−Muchas gracias por tu consejo, créanme que Hermione es la persona más especial, talentosa, cautivadora e increíble que he conocido y que sin pensarlo ni planearlo se ganó mi corazón, mi amor y mi alma –Agregó Sirius abrazando a la castaña mientras ella se sonrojaba ampliamente.

−Me alegra tanto escuchar eso, Sirius. Pero deben estar agotados y hambrientos ¿Quieren cenar con nosotros o prefieren hacerlo en su habitación? –Preguntó amablemente Mary Anne.

−Si no les molesta, preferimos que sea en nuestra habitación, fueron muchas horas de viaje y estamos realmente cansados –Respondió rápidamente Sirius.

−Claro que sí, entonces los llevaré hasta la habitación que les preparamos, su equipaje ya debe estar ahí –Indicó la señora Van-Veelvoord caminando hacia el recibidor.

Los Black, se despidieron de Gregor y prometieron estar listos para el otro día entrar en acción en su trabajo. Luego siguieron a Mary Anne, quien los llevó hasta el siguiente piso y entrando por el pasillo izquierdo mientras les hacia platica sobre el viaje, se detuvieron frente a una puerta totalmente igual que todas las que estaban a su alrededor. La dueña de la casa entró a la habitación seguida de ellos. Era una habitación bastante amplia y decorada con un gusto exquisito. Tenía una cama matrimonial, con mesa de noche de ambos lados, un escritorio con su silla, un librero medianamente lleno, un armario, una puerta que dirigía al baño y una gran ventana que salía a un pequeño balcón.

−Espero que encuentren todo lo que necesitan. –Ofreció Mary Anne―. Una empleada vendrá en unos momentos a dejarles su cena y cualquier cosa que necesiten solo necesitan decírmelo.

−Muchas gracias Mary Anne, creo que estaremos bien así –Agradeció Sirius mientras Hermione se moría por decirle que si no tenían otra cama o un sillón que se convirtiera en cama, pero sabía que si lo hacía ella sospecharía al saber que un matrimonio de poco tiempo de casados necesitaba una cama adicional.

Se mordió la lengua lo más que pudo cuando Mary Anne se despidió y salió de la habitación dejándolos solos con el problema que debieron prever, ya que era mas que obvio que les darían una sola habitación ya que estaban casados.

−Dormiré en el piso sin problema –Se ofreció él ya imaginando que estaba pensando ella.

−No, hace mucho frio y… estoy segura de que podremos dormir sin problema en la misma cama –Precisó Hermione nerviosa y molesta por no tener otra solución.

−Si a ti te causa problema, yo no tengo ninguno en dormir en el piso en una cama improvisada, no sería la primera vez –Volvió a ofrecer muy amablemente, Sirius.

−No, de ninguna manera –Se negó Hermione sintiéndose mal por imaginar a Sirius durmiendo en el piso―. De verdad, no tengo problema que compartamos la cama, creo que sería peor si fuese individual ¿no?

−Claro que si –Rió Sirius imaginando que incomodo sería, para ella.

−Bueno, iré a prepararme para dormir –Anunció ella, tomó sus cosas del armario y entró al elegante baño al cual ignoró por completo de solo pensar que dormiría junto a Sirius todos los días que estuviesen allí, tal vez todo un mes.

Cuando salió la cena ya estaba servida en una mesa que los empleados instalaron y cenaron en silencio. Al terminar, los dos se terminaron de preparar para dormir ya que estaban enormemente cansados. Hermione sin poder mirar a Sirius y tratando de ignorar el hecho de que dormirían juntos, en la misma cama, ambos se metieron de ambos lados de la cama y apagaron la luz.

−Hasta mañana –Dijo Hermione conteniendo la respiración, rogando dormirse de inmediato y no moverse ni un solo centímetro de su lado de la cama.

−Que descanses –Respondió Sirius bostezando totalmente despreocupado porque él ya había anticipado esa situación y sabía de sobremanera que Hermione no le permitiría dormir en el piso. Es más, estaba seguro que tendría lindos sueños.

Por unos momentos solo se escuchó el sonido de la lluvia al golpear el cristal mientras la chica contaba mentalmente los segundos hasta que escuchó a Sirius con la respiración pausada y supo que estaba dormido. Entonces el sueño se apoderó de ella y cayó en un sueño tan profundo que olvidó que no estaba sola en la cama.

Hola!

si, de nuevo yo, estoy de regreso...

ya se... me tardé demasiado, casi un año, en volver a publicar. No saben cuanto lo lamento y me disculpo porque mi musa, la historia y yo misma hemos padecido mucho por no hacerlo...

Bueno, agradesco infinitamente los reviews, y por supuesto a mi nee san! Diosa Luna, que sin ella no estaría ahorita publicando ya que es mi beta y me ayuda mucho, pero mas que nada es mi amiga a quien quiero mucho! ojala que pronto pueda publicar su musa y estaremos felices de leer sus maravillosas historias de nuevo! :D

Siendo sincera no tengo el siguiente capitulo, pero me esforzaré mucho para tenerlo pronto, ojalá no los defraude, yo espero y haré mi mayor intento de que así sea...

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo que probablemente la proxima semana ya lo tenga listo, muchso besos a todos y espero les haya gustado el capitulo! :D

REVIEWS:

miadharu28: Muchas gracias por tu review! que bueno que te gustase el capitulo, besos para ti tambien!

kary lupin: que bueno que te gustara el capitulo, muchos saludos y besos! gracias por dejarme review, me puso muy contenta!

Perse B.J. : Muchas gracias por el review, espero me sigas leyendo aunk me tarde tanto... besos!

viickytaagranger: muchas gracias! mucho mucho tiempo despues, aqui esta el capitulo... besos!y gracias por dejar review!

Zafira: gracias! aqui esta la actualizacion, sorry por la tardanza! besos!

Sakura Haruhi Otonashi: jajaja... me hizo reir mucho tu chiste, gracias por el review... aqui esta el capi, espero te guste, pronto escribiré el que sigue... besos!

shameblack: muchas gracias! de verdad me alagan tus palabras. que bueno que te gustara y claro que no pienso abandonar la historia, es mi bebé jejeje... si! es un super cambiaso gracias a mi nee san que es mi beta y ella me ha dado muchos consejos y su valiosa guia para mejorar... mcuhas gracias y aqui esta el capitulo besos! y gracias gracias gracias!

: Hola! siiii amo la pareja, que bueno que te guste la historia. Aqui esta el capitulo y trataré de no tardarme para el siguiente... besos! gracias por tu review!

samR:Muchas gracias! me encantan los reviews y estuy feliz de leer el tuyo... me apresuraré para el siguiente! besos!

Judit: gracia spor el review, ya prometo apurarme jejeje.. besos!

diansnape-18: muchas gracias! pronto sabremos esas respuestas jeje, me qapuraré mucho en el siguiente capitulo... que bueno que te gustara la historia... besos! gracias por tu review!

elvis cochitto: jajaja... hola! no odies a sirius, bueno, un poquito nada mas jajaja... aqui esta el siguiente capitulo y pronto el que sigue... muchos besos y gracias por el review!

lady8912: Muchas gracias... ya aqui estoy con la actualizacion... muchos besos! gracias por el review!


End file.
